Le Soleil sur la glace
by neufvies
Summary: L'un est brillant mais rigide, l'autre moyen mais captivant. Ils ne s'entendent pas tout de suite mais Kageyama et Hinata ont en commun leur passion pour le patinage. Et il se pourrait que s'entraider ne soit pas une si mauvaise idée. UA patinage artistique
1. Chapter 1

Un clap, puis un autre, puis des dizaines et enfin des centaines d'autres, et les applaudissements, assourdissants, résonnent dans toute la patinoire. Des gens jettent des bouquets de fleurs, d'autres brandissent des pancartes portant le nom de l'athlète, d'autres se sont levés. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Hinata, qui n'a pas tout de suite applaudi, et qui reste collé à sa chaise, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il ne quitte pas des yeux le jeune patineur qui vient de se produire. Une seule pensée occupe son cerveau : « _Je veux faire ça._ »

oOo

Il enclenche son baladeur mp3 et se met en place sur la glace, les pieds légèrement croisés, les bras pliés élégamment dans le dos. Lorsque la musique commence, il glisse à reculons, et parcourt la patinoire ainsi en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

 _Je ne veux plus être ta partenaire._

Il se retourne, lève la jambe droite en arrière et tend loin les bras pour attraper son pied, se laisse porter quelques secondes et le lâche, le faisant retomber avec douceur.

 _Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ?_

Il avance de quelques mètres et prend de l'élan en balançant les bras et la jambe sur le côté pour pivoter puis s'accroupir, et il tournoie sur lui-même.

 _On ne peut pas continuer comme ça._

Il se relève, avance encore, puis il prend appui sur un pied et saute.

 _Tu ne trouveras jamais personne pour patiner avec toi._

Il tombe lourdement sur la glace, et bien qu'il ait pu se relever aussitôt, il reste là, immobile, et reprend son souffle, poings et dents serrés. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine et il a quelques difficultés à savoir si c'est suite à son enchainement ou aux souvenirs qui l'assaillent. Les voix brisées, les tons pleins de reproches et les regards accablés ne cessent de défiler dans sa tête. Il reste ainsi quelques temps, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme. Il inspire et expire lentement et profondément, et le froid de la glace commence à se faire ressentir à travers ses vêtements, pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il est dans une impasse et il ne sait comment en sortir. Il devrait peut-être se faire une raison : le patinage en duo ne lui convient pas. Ou plutôt, ne convient pas à ses partenaires. Il grogne malgré lui. La recherche de justesse et de perfection est logique dans un sport comme le patinage, pourquoi les autres ne veulent-ils pas le comprendre ? Tout ce qu'il recherche, c'est de la grâce, de la fluidité, de la rigueur. Il peut atteindre cela en solo, mais ça n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il pousse un long soupir las.

« Hey, t'es mort ?! »

Kageyama sursaute et se relève d'un mouvement vif. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir perdu ses écouteurs lors de sa chute et ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un à la patinoire alors que le lycée est fermé. Il aperçoit un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux roux hirsutes qui glisse vers lui et qui parait visiblement soulagé en le voyant assis. Il arrive près de lui et tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Kageyama l'ignore et se relève. L'inconnu fait une moue vexée mais il hausse les épaules et déclare :

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais en train de mettre mes patins de l'autre côté, dit-il en désignant la paroi vitrée qui bordait la patinoire, et je t'ai vu te rétamer. Comme tu te relevais pas, j'ai flippé ! Je me suis demandé si je devais appeler quelqu'un, mais vu qu'il est hyper tard, je voyais pas qui, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'on ait le droit d'être ici sans autorisation donc…

-Tu parles trop, le coupe Kageyama, de mauvaise humeur.

-Hey ! s'indigne le garçon. Je me fais du souci pour toi et toi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin se fasse du souci pour moi. Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! crie le rouquin. Et j'ai sûrement autant à faire ici que toi ! »

Kageyama fronce les sourcils. La patinoire appartient au lycée Karasuno, ce type entre donc en première année comme lui ?

« Tu es élève dans ce lycée ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

-A partir de demain, oui ! » annonce fièrement le garçon, les mains sur les hanches.

C'est bien ça.

« Je m'appelle Hinata Shouyou, et toi ?

-Kageyama Tobio, répond celui-ci machinalement.

-Je t'ai vu patiner, tu as un super niveau !

-Hum, répond Kageyama, d'un ton égal.

-Tu faisais genre « szimmm » et « foooh » et « tululululu », continue Hinata en mimant une pirouette avec un doigt.

-Quelle langue est-ce que tu parles ? » grommelle Kageyama en glissant vers le bord de la patinoire, prêt à partir.

Il est venu jeter un coup d'œil à son futur lycée, et n'a pu résister à l'envie de se diriger vers la patinoire. Karasuno est un établissement réputé pour ses activités scolaires, et beaucoup d'élèves y entrent grâce à des recommandations de leurs clubs et à des bourses. Anciennement célèbre pour ses sports de glace, le patinage artistique notamment, il a perdu de sa renommée ces dernières années mais n'en reste pas moins un lycée d'un bon niveau. Le club de hockey se défend également. Ce n'était pas le premier choix de Kageyama mais il n'est pas mécontent d'être là, et, gloire des lieux ou pas, il compte bien devenir le meilleur du Japon.

L'excitation l'avait conduit jusqu'aux locaux du club de patinage la veille de la rentrée. Sans y croire, il avait tiré la poignée pour y entrer, et contre toute attente, la porte s'était ouverte. Hinata a dû apercevoir la lumière et faire de même et Kageyama commence à se dire qu'il a eu de la chance que ce soit lui. La personne qui a oublié de verrouiller derrière elle pourrait très bien revenir vérifier. C'est son premier jour de cours demain et il n'a pas envie de se faire réprimander d'entrée de jeu, aussi décide-t-il de partir. Ses patins enlevés, il veut faire part de sa réflexion à Hinata qui profite de la patinoire, comme lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il relève la tête pour d'adresser à son futur camarade et reste bouche bée.

Hinata vient d'effectuer le double axel le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais vu. Il reprend sa course et en effectue un nouveau, aussi précis et joli que le premier. Hinata serre le poing et secoue le coude vers lui dans un geste de victoire. Voyant que Kageyama l'observe, il s'approche du bord, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu… tu… » bafouille Kageyama qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, car il entend du bruit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Sa respiration se coupe. Voyant son expression changer radicalement, Hinata ouvre grands les yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas l'autorisation d'être là ? demande ce dernier avec un sourire crispé.

-Non ! Grouille-toi de sortir de là ou on va avoir des problèmes ! »

Hinata sort et enlève ses patins en quatrième vitesse. Ils entendent une voix lointaine et sursautent. Par chance, ils ont tous deux laissé leurs affaires juste à côté et les récupèrent rapidement. Ils courent à l'autre bout de la patinoire et trouvent une porte arrière, par laquelle ils fuient. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant et courent jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée où ils reprennent leur souffle.

« T'aurais pu me dire qu'on avait pas accès ! crie soudain Hinata.

-Je pouvais pas savoir que je serais pas seul à cette heure-là, crétin ! réplique Kageyama en hurlant.

-Me traite pas de crétin, crétin ! »

Ils se fixent en grimaçant mais Hinata finit par se mettre à rire.

« On a eu de la chance, dit-il. Je suis tellement impatient, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu voir le lycée, enfin surtout la patinoire.

-Hm.

-Tu entres aussi en première année demain ?

-Ouais.

-T'es grand !

-T'es petit.

-Hey ! Pas besoin de le préciser, » maugrée Hinata en croisant les bras, boudeur.

Kageyama hausse les épaules et détourne les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

« Tu pourrais dire au revoir, malpoli ! » crie Hinata mais Kageyama l'ignore.

Il entend un bruit de bouche grossier et lève les yeux au ciel. Quel débile. Pourtant, tout au long du chemin, Kageyama n'arrive pas à sortir de sa tête les magnifiques sauts dudit débile.

oOo

La cérémonie d'entrée au lycée est tellement barbante qu'Hinata croit qu'il va s'endormir. Il en est heureusement incapable, tant il est excité d'avoir enfin accès à un vrai club de patinage. A lui les heures de glisse, les pirouettes, les axels ! Surtout les axels. C'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus classe et ce qui le fait se sentir le plus vivant. Il a hâte de pouvoir s'y remettre.

C'est pourquoi, dès la fin de la journée, il se précipite devant les locaux du club, formulaire d'inscription en main. En face de lui, Kageyama arrive également, le même papier sans nul doute entre les doigts. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant mais Hinata fait la grimace. Ce type n'a pas l'air commode du tout et ça ne l'enchante pas de devoir se le coltiner tous les jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? râle-t-il par reflexe.

-Tu n'es pas capable de deviner ? lance Kageyama d'un ton moqueur.

-Evidemment que si ! s'emporte Hinata qui sent ses oreilles chauffer. Mais il faudrait que tu bosses un peu ta sociabilité avant de te présenter à un club !

-Je te demande pas ton avis, crétin.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-La ferme !

-Hey… dit soudain une voix inconnue. Vous voulez dégagez le passage ? Vous bloquez l'entrée. »

Ils lèvent la tête d'un même geste pour découvrir un très grand garçon aux cheveux blonds et courts portant des lunettes, suivi d'un autre avec des taches de rousseur. Ils s'écartent et les deux lycéens entrent dans le local, mais le blond stoppe, et se retourne pour jauger Kageyama. Il a un rictus.

« Mais c'est le roi des glaces, conclut-il, railleur.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »

Si Kageyama avait eût l'air en colère avant, ça n'était rien en comparaison de l'expression qu'il arbore en ce moment. Hinata ne sait pas bien s'il doit s'éclipser ou s'interposer. Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de se mêler d'une bagarre dès le début des cours. Ceci dit, il était plus ou moins en train de se chamailler avec Kageyama juste avant l'intervention du binoclard.

« Et bien quoi, continue l'immense type, tu ne te vantes pas d'avoir une si superbe réputation ?

-Te fous pas de moi, enfoiré…

-Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à garder tes partenaires…

-La ferme ! hurle Kageyama qui a maintenant l'air d'un chien sauvage prêt à attaquer.

-Tsukki… » fait le gars aux taches de rousseur en posant la main sur le bras de son ami pour l'encourager à le suivre.

Le fameux Tsukki obtempère, non sans avoir un dernier petit rire assez agaçant pour que Kageyama bondisse sur lui, retenu de justesse par Hinata qui tente de le résonner :

« Ça ne vaut pas le coup ! Pense au club !

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! aboie Kageyama.

-T'es toujours comme ça avec les gens qui se font du souci pour toi ?

-Personne ne… ! »

Kageyama s'interrompt dans un grognement et repousse violemment Hinata qui tombe sur les fesses, et se retourne pour faire face au surnommé Tsukki, mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un nouveau venu. Celui-ci, bras croisés, a un sourire aux lèvres mais son expression est des plus terrifiantes. Peut-être plus encore que celle que Kageyama affichait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il d'une voix calme mais pleine de menaces.

-Y-y avait ce type, explique Hinata à toute vitesse alors qu'il se relève, et puis on criait, et il a dit « Poussez-vous » mais genre en plus énervant, et nous on l'a fait, et puis il est revenu et il a commencé à dire un truc sur un roi, et alors ils se sont mis à crier encore plus fort, et ça a dégénéré, je sais pas trop pourquoi et…

-Ça suffit, le coupe l'inconnu. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hinata Shouyou ! » répond-il en plaquant les bras le long de son corps. Il ne sait pas qui est ce garçon mais c'est de toute évidence un sempai. Kageyama qui ne desserre pas les lèvres, a pourtant eu la bonne idée de se calmer et d'imiter Hinata en se tenant bien droit. Il s'incline et se présente également. Le sempai hoche la tête.

« Je suis le capitaine du club de patinage artistique, Sawamura Daichi. Vous êtes en première année ?

-Oui m'sieur ! répondent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bien, et vous souhaitez vous inscrire au club ?

-Oui m'sieur !

-Très bien, dit le capitaine. Règle numéro 1 : la violence n'est pas tolérée dans le club. Ni dans le lycée en général, d'ailleurs. C'est bien compris ?»

Les deux nouveaux hochent fermement la tête, bien qu'Hinata soit un peu révolté qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un de violent alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

« Vous pouvez entrer. Nous verrons le reste du règlement plus tard. »

Kageyama s'incline une nouvelle fois et entre dans le local. Alors qu'Hinata s'apprête à le suivre, Sawamura pose une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, merci ! »

Bon, il n'a visiblement pas été mis dans le même sac que Kageyama, ça le rassure. Il a bien conscience que la grande perche l'a provoqué, mais Kageyama a tout de même eu une réaction démesurée. Hinata regrette d'avoir voulu l'aider. Heureusement, bien que faisant partie du même club, ils n'ont que les lieux à partager, leurs interactions vont donc être limitées.

« Passons aux étirements, annonce Daichi après les présentations. Kageyama, Hinata, vous faites équipe. Tsukishima avec Yamaguchi. Noya-san avec… »

Hinata n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Et à la grimace que fait Kageyama, il est clair que lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! lance Hinata.

-Arrête de crier et mettons-nous y, j'ai pas que ça à faire, » grogne Kageyama qui fronce tellement les sourcils qu'Hinata recule jusqu'à se cogner le dos contre le mur. Il a l'impression d'être un lièvre devant une panthère.

« Tu fais trop flipper ! dit-il en tremblant.

-Quoi ?! » crie Kageyama avant de se rendre compte que hausser la voix ne fait qu'aggraver son cas. Il passe une main sur son visage en poussant un long soupir, puis tend la main vers Hinata. « Allez, on perd du temps, » dit-il plus calmement.

Hinata n'est pas complètement rassuré mais il suit Kageyama pour commencer leurs étirements. Dans un coin, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi pouffent de rire en les pointant du doigt. Ce début d'année commence très fort.

oOo

Après les étirements, un des coachs, Ukai, explique que chacun des nouveaux va devoir passer sur la piste pour qu'ils évaluent leur niveau et ainsi voir quels vont être leurs axes d'amélioration.

Hinata est déjà en train de rigoler avec des membres du groupe, alors que Kageyama se concentre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de paraître moins bon que ce crétin. Ses axels ne valent pas ceux d'Hinata mais il n'a pas à rougir du reste de sa technique. Il maîtrise. Il le faut.

Tsukishima commence. Il est clair qu'il patine depuis longtemps, ses gestes sont fluides et il maîtrise bien les sauts de base. En revanche on voit bien qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour se démarquer, et il a l'air passablement soûlé par l'exercice. Ukai lui demande de faire une pirouette assise et un enchaînement de sauts. S'il réussit la pirouette et ses premiers sauts correctement mais sans passion, son dernier saut n'est pas très joli et il manque de tomber. Il laisse place à Yamaguchi qui a un niveau honnête mais Kageyama ne retient que très peu de sa prestation. Yachi lui succède sur la glace. Elle a l'air extrêmement nerveuse mais dès qu'elle se met en place, on voit qu'elle a de l'expérience. Sa position est élégante et tout au long de sa prestation on sent qu'elle est à l'aise. Elle fait de beaux sauts même si elle semble hésitante au départ de certains. Il est fort probable que ce soit sa confiance en elle qu'elle ait à travailler.

Lorsqu'on l'appelle, Kageyama a déjà prévu un enchaînement. Il reproduit les mêmes figures que la veille, mais au lieu de l'axel qu'il a raté, il fait un double lutz. Il sort de la piste, laissant la place à Hinata, et va voir les coachs. Ukai-san et Takeda-sensei échangent un regard, silencieux, puis ils sourient et lui annoncent que c'était bien et qu'il peut aller s'asseoir. _C'était bien._ Rien de plus. Kageyama a senti durant le court instant où ils se sont regardés qu'ils n'ont pas osé aller plus loin dans leur analyse. Sans doute souhaitent-ils le voir en privé pour en discuter. Ça ne l'enchante guère mais il y est préparé. Ça fait partie du processus d'amélioration et c'est ce qu'il veut : devenir le meilleur.

Il entend tout à coup des exclamations au niveau de ses camarades et se rappelle qu'Hinata fait sa démonstration. Va-t-il refaire ses axels ? Kageyama, malgré lui, est curieux d'en voir davantage, et il tombe des nues en s'approchant de la glace. Hinata est incroyablement rapide, mais ses gestes sont grossiers, gauches, presque vulgaires. Il fait un saut de valse pitoyable – _un saut de valse !_ – et tournoie comme un lourdaud, sans grâce aucune. Quelque part, pourtant, ses déplacements ont un certain pouvoir hypnotique et il a une énergie débordante qui fait sourire tous ses camarades. Tous sauf Kageyama, qui ne voit là qu'un immense gâchis. Quand Hinata sort de la piste, il ne tient plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurle-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Ça va pas, t'es malade ! s'exclame Hinata, qui fait un bond.

-Alors explique-moi ce que c'est que cette démo comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir hie-»

Hinata se met soudain à chanter très fort en le tirant loin de leurs camarades. Alors que tout le monde les regarde comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'une soucoupe volante, Hinata arrête de beugler n'importe quoi pour siffler entre ses dents :

« Tu veux que tout le monde sache qu'on était ici quand on avait pas le droit ? »

Kageyama se raidit, mi-honteux d'avoir oublié, mi-enragé que cet abruti d'Hinata soit celui qui le lui rappelle. Mais plus que ça, il veut une réponse. Il saisit le poignet d'Hinata et chuchote :

« Hier soir, tes sauts... ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tu viens de nous montrer !

-Bah je voulais pas trop me la péter dès le départ, fait Hinata en se grattant la nuque l'air embarrassé.

-Te la… ? » Kageyama s'étrangle de rage. « Ce que tu viens de faire c'était de la merde !

-Hey ! Je sais que j'ai besoin de bosser un peu mais…

-Comment peux-tu faire des axels pareils en patinant comme ça ? »

Hinata fronce les sourcils, perplexe, avant de faire une grimace de douleur et Kageyama se rend compte qu'il tient toujours son poignet avec force. Il le lâche aussitôt et serre les poings. Hors de lui, il donne un coup de poing sur le mur derrière lui et Hinata fait un pas en arrière. Il se met en position de défense et bégaye :

« T… tu veux te battre ? »

Dire que ce type fait aussi du patin… Kageyama fait claquer sa langue avec mépris et part, laissant planté là son camarade de club. Il est énervé contre Hinata, contre son patinage médiocre, ses cheveux débiles et avant tout, contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, qu'Hinata patine mal ? Il n'est pas là pour s'occuper des autres mais pour parfaire ses propres techniques. Après tout, est-ce que ça ne l'arrange pas, d'être d'ors et déjà meilleur ?

Le capitaine annonce la fin des activités de club, ce qui tombe parfaitement. Il a les nerfs à vif et a envie d'être seul. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas assez patiné à son goût. Il traine les pieds jusqu'à son casier.

oOo

Lorsqu'il n'entend plus aucun bruit, il quitte les toilettes sur la pointe des pieds et sort la tête pour regarder à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Il tend l'oreille encore quelques secondes et se décide enfin à rejoindre la patinoire. Il s'installe sur un banc pour mettre ses patins en fredonnant. Il sait qu'il se fera engueuler s'il est découvert, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Les activités de club sont insuffisantes, il a envie de patiner bien plus que ça. Aussi est-il resté caché tous les soirs depuis la rentrée, deux semaines plus tôt, pour continuer seul l'entrainement.

Une fois sur la glace, il inspire profondément et se lance. Glisser est la meilleure des sensations. Il peut laisser libre court à toutes ses envies, toutes ses frustrations s'envolent. Le bruit des lames sur la glace, l'excitation avant d'exécuter un saut, la fierté après une figure réussie, tout cela lui plait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Il commence par des boucles larges, puis des petits pas. Il avance encore, puis lance la jambe à l'horizontal et se penche pour être dans le même alignement et tourne sur lui-même. Il se recroqueville et continue à pivoter en essayant de prendre de la vitesse, puis il se relève et se prépare à sauter. Il effectue un double salchow, puis enchaine sur un lutz et un double boucle piqué. Il s'arrête au milieu de la piste et fait une pause. Il doit travailler sa danse. Il a bien observé ses camarades durant la semaine et il tente d'imiter leurs gestes.

Alors qu'il se rappelle de magnifiques pas qu'il a vu Kageyama faire, il grimace. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Il lui crie tout le temps dessus ou l'observe de son regard inquiétant pendant de longs moments. Hinata sent ses poils se dresser sur toute la surface de sa peau et ce n'est pas dû à la fraicheur des lieux. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne peut nier que Kageyama est doué. Vraiment, vraiment doué. C'est incroyablement frustrant, la différence de niveau qu'il y a entre eux. Hinata n'est pas du genre à se reposer sur ses lauriers cela dit, et ses sempai et coaches lui ont dit avoir bon espoir, car il a déjà montré des signes d'amélioration nets depuis la rentrée.

Il s'arrête au milieu de la piste et ferme les yeux. Les gestes de ses camarades se succèdent mais, peu importe combien il se concentre sur chacun d'entre eux, c'est Kageyama qui finit par dominer ses souvenirs. Sa grâce, sa précision, sa prestance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se fait une raison : ce serait lui son modèle ce soir. Il jette ses bras sur le côté en tentant d'imiter l'élégance de son collègue, et avance en rabattant les mains derrière lui, puis il plie un genou et laisse une jambe traîner sur la glace. Il se retourne en maintenant la pose, et se relève lentement en jouant de ses doigts pour donner l'impression qu'il attire la glace à lui, à la manière d'un magicien qui ferait naître une créature surnaturelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Son cœur manque un battement et Hinata perd l'équilibre. Il tombe lourdement en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Tout en maudissant Kageyama, il se relève en frottant ses fesses douloureuses. Il entend aussitôt le bruit des lames qui fondent sur lui et Kageyama, en un éclair, est là, main tendue.

« Ça va ?! »

Hinata est pétrifié. Kageyama qui s'inquiète, c'est inédit. Et angoissant.

« Hey, dis quelque chose, débile ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Hinata secoue frénétiquement la tête sans répondre, tout perturbé qu'il est de voir son camarade attentionné. Il finit par prendre la main que Kageyama lui tend et s'apprête à partir quand il sent qu'on le retient par l'épaule. Le regard noir que lui jette Kageyama lui donne envie de faire ses prières ou de réciter des mantras. Est-ce la fin pour lui ? Il est trop jeune pour mourir, et il n'a encore participé à aucune compétition !

Kageyama ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, tout en serrant et rouvrant les poings nerveusement. Il a à nouveau les sourcils froncés, plus encore, si c'est possible, que la fois où ils se sont chamaillés devant le club le jour de la rentrée. Hinata va tourner de l'œil.

Finalement, Kageyama semble se calmer, le fixe avec intensité et s'écrie :

« Apprends-moi à patiner comme toi !

-… hein ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata est bouche-bée et Kageyama attend sa réponse en tremblant de nervosité et peut-être un peu de honte. Finalement, Hinata ferme la bouche et commence à partir.

« Hey ! » hurle Kageyama en le retenant. Il ne le laissera pas l'ignorer comme ça, après le courage que ça lui a demandé de venir le voir. Hinata se détache de lui sans le regarder. Il a la tête baissée et on voit que ses épaules sont contractées. Kageyama commence à se dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ? reprend-il en essayant de garder un ton calme.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des blagues, » lance Hinata en se retournant, l'air peiné. Ça fait l'effet d'une bombe sur Kageyama qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Son cœur s'emballe, il se sent coupable sans savoir pourquoi et il a envie de revenir en arrière pour qu'Hinata ne fasse plus cette tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Il ne lui a même pas crié dessus cette fois. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le sens de l'humour, alors peut-être a-t-il créé un malentendu malgré lui ? Soudain, il saisit. La colère reprend le dessus sur ses émotions.

Hinata est reparti vers la sortie mais Kageyama le poursuit et l'arrête une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, débile ! crie-t-il.

-Me traite pas de débile, si tu te moques pas ! Et comment veux-tu que je te croie ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as gagné toutes les compèt' auxquelles tu as participé sans exception, je me trompe ?

-Non mais…

-Donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

-Mais écoute un peu !

-Je sais bien que la différence de niveau entre nous est énorme, mais attention, je compte bien te dépasser sous peu !

-C'est ça, ouais… »

Kageyama se giflerait, des fois. Il n'y peut rien, il a tendance à être spontané. En tous les cas, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à ses fins. Il serre l'épaule d'Hinata pour le forcer à rester.

« Ce que je veux dire, dit-il doucement, c'est que je suis très sérieux. » Hinata le regarde avec méfiance, les bras croisés et les lèvres tordues en une moue boudeuse. « Oui, j'ai plus de technique, c'est un fait. Mais il me manque quelque chose. » Hinata hausse les sourcils, Kageyama a capté son attention. « Les coaches me disent que le seul frein que j'aie, c'est ma rigidité.

-J'avoue, même si tu patines bien, je me suis souvent dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir un balai dans le…

-Et donc ! le coupe Kageyama, les dents serrées, faisant aussitôt taire Hinata qui, effrayé, rit nerveusement. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Il a lâché l'épaule d'Hinata et a laissé son bras pendre le long de son corps, perdu. Ce n'est pas un problème récent, il a toujours été trop sec, il a toujours manqué de passion, et ça se ressent. Il pensait l'avoir au moins un peu corrigé, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Hinata a décroisé les bras et semble convaincu. Il se gratte la tête d'un air gêné.

« D'accord, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi je peux t'aider.

-C'est ton point fort. En plus de tes axels, tu respires la joie de vivre, ton patinage déborde d'énergie positive. Même quand tes gestes sont complètement pourris…

-Hey !

-… on a envie de te regarder. On ne peut se détacher de ta performance. »

Hinata s'est tu. Il tord sa bouche sur le côté, l'air bien embêté.

« C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Je le fais pas exprès.

-Je sais ! » Kageyama serre les poings. « Mais tu veux bien essayer ? » Il attend et, comme Hinata hésite, rajoute : « Je t'entrainerai. » Les yeux d'Hinata se mettent à briller. Kageyama sent qu'il tient le bon bout. « Tu as besoin de plus de coaching, et je peux m'en charger. Je sais bien que tu t'entraînes seul tous les soirs après les activités. » Hinata devient raide comme un bâton et il prend une couleur écarlate. Il se met à bafouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête en faisant des grands gestes. « Je peux rester avec toi et nous pouvons nous entraider. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Sorti de son embarras, Hinata le fixe un long moment et finit par dire :

« Ça marche. »

oOo

Kageyama est pénible. Peut-être plus encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ, et pourtant, Hinata ne regrette pas son choix. Ils s'engueulent tous les jours, Kageyama lui fait peur et lui donne quelques coups lorsqu'Hinata fait des grosses bourdes, mais ça donne des résultats. Hinata s'en rend compte. Les coaches et les sempai le complimentent sur ses progrès, l'encouragent, et ça lui donne encore plus la pêche. Il se dit de plus en plus qu'il va pouvoir devenir un grand athlète, comme il le souhaite depuis la primaire. Non pas qu'il en ait douté, mais il sait bien qu'il a pris du retard au collège.

Grâce à Kageyama, il rattrape tout ça. Il n'est peut-être plus si loin de participer à des compétitions !

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir faire des compèt' ! »

Hinata grogne. Son enchaînement était correct.

« C'était très bien, dit-il.

-Non, ça mérite bien mieux que ça ! Tu recommences !

-Oui, monsieur le roi des glaces… »

Kageyama se retourne, furieux.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

-Bah quoi ? C'est quoi le problème au juste avec ce surnom ? C'est pas censé être un compliment ? »

Le visage renfrogné de Kageyama se détend, bien que toujours crispé, ce qui semble être son expression par défaut.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Mais non ! Dis-moi ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu râles d'avoir un surnom si cool !

-Il n'est pas cool ! » hurle Kageyama.

Il enfouit son visage dans une main et Hinata voit qu'il bouillonne. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas insister ? Mais ça parait absurde, tout de même ! Hinata rêverait d'avoir une réputation royale ou quelque chose du même genre. Il ne sait pas s'il doit attendre, dire quelque chose ou simplement s'en aller. Kageyama le regarde du coin de l'œil, pousse un petit soupir et lui fait signe de le suivre. Hinata s'exécute, curieux. Ils vont dans les vestiaires et Kageyama commence à se changer. « L'année dernière, commence-t-il, il y a eu une compétition à Omogawa. »

Hinata est toute ouïe, surtout qu'il se rappelle de cette compétition. Il y a assisté, et il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir concourir. Il va demander si Kageyama y a participé quand celui-ci reprend son récit.

« J'y étais inscrit, en double. »

En double ? Kageyama faisait des doubles ? Hinata n'arrive pas à se représenter son camarade patinant avec une fille. Il se demande si Kageyama faisait des portés. Sûrement. Ça devait être joli à regarder, il a envie de voir ça.

« L'année précédente, j'avais une autre partenaire. L'année d'avant, une autre encore. »

Hinata est pendu aux lèvres de Kageyama. Il ne sait pas bien s'il doit être admiratif ou jaloux qu'un type aussi énervant ait eu tellement de succès et qu'il ait participé si jeune à des compétitions.

« En cours d'année, j'ai aussi changé de partenaire. »

Là, Hinata ne comprend plus. Ou plutôt il commence à se douter de ce qui cloche.

« Lors de la compétition d'Omogawa, ma partenaire ne s'est pas présentée. Elle n'a même pas osé me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Elles ont toutes jetés l'éponge, le plus souvent en pleurant, parce que j'étais trop sévère, trop dur, trop froid. » Le dernier mot est prononcé avec lourdeur et Hinata prend enfin conscience de la réputation de son camarade. « Le surnom, tu l'auras compris, vient de là. Ce n'est en aucun cas un compliment. On parle de la froideur d'un tyran qui terrorise ceux qui l'approchent. »

Kageyama a fini de se changer et il se tourne vers Hinata qui le regarde en cherchant ses mots. Doit-il le consoler ? Lui taper sur l'épaule amicalement ?

« Tu comptes dormir ici ? »

Il est sorti de ses rêveries par la remarque de Kageyama qui ajuste sa besace, prêt à partir et constate que lui n'a même pas encore enfilé ses baskets. Il se hâte de les chausser et de mettre sa veste alors que son ami part devant. Il court après lui, mais Kageyama ne l'attend pas, et Hinata se dit qu'il n'a sans doute plus envie de parler. Ce n'était pas forcément facile à avouer, après tout, qu'il s'est fait rejeter tant de fois. Devant le lycée, il voit Kageyama qui s'éloigne en direction de chez lui et il se mord la lèvre. Ils ne s'entendent pas toujours bien, mais Hinata lui est reconnaissant, et il se sent un peu mal d'avoir autant insisté pour connaître son histoire. Il serre les poings et hurle :

« Kageyama ! » Ce dernier se retourne, tout en regardant à droite et à gauche d'un air gêné en s'agrippant à la bretelle de son sac. Hinata a envie de lui dire que non, il ne dérange pas les voisins, mais avant tout il crie : « Je ne me débinerai pas ! » Kageyama lâche sa bandoulière et semble l'écouter attentivement. « Je vais tout donner ! Je m'enfuirai pas ! »

Il sait que ça n'a rien à voir, ils s'entraînent simplement ensemble, il ne peut pas lui faire faux bond lors d'une compétition, mais ça lui parait important pour Kageyama. Celui-ci le fixe encore un moment, et il hoche la tête, juste une fois, sans rien dire, mais fermement. Il tourne les talons et repart d'un pas pressé.

oOo

Depuis qu'il lui a raconté l'origine du « roi des glaces », Kageyama a l'impression qu'Hinata et lui s'entendent mieux. Il n'a pourtant pas perçu de sentiment de pitié chez son camarade, et c'est tant mieux, il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Les entraînements secrets portent leurs fruits, Hinata fait des progrès de jour en jour, et Kageyama en vient à se demander pourquoi il a un tel besoin de remise à niveau. Il a cru comprendre qu'Hinata faisait du patin depuis au moins le collège, et il est si passionné qu'il parait peu probable qu'il se soit jamais tourné les pouces lors de ses entraînements.

Alors qu'il assiste à un double piqué joliment effectué par son ami, il décide de lui faire part de son incompréhension.

« Comment t'en es arrivé là ? »

Hinata glisse jusqu'à lui, la tête penchée, le regard interrogateur.

« A Karasuno tu veux dire ? Ben c'est…

-Non, ton niveau, le coupe Kageyama. Depuis quand tu fais du patin ?

-Fin primaire.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu n'aies à ce point pas les bases ?

-Bah, je suppose que c'est parce que jusqu'à maintenant je ne pouvais en faire que le week-end ? » répond Hinata en croisant les bras, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Il a l'air un peu idiot mais c'est mignon. Cela dit, Kageyama oublie vite cette idée car il est interpelé, frappé, même, par la dernière déclaration de son camarade.

Il cligne ostensiblement des yeux plusieurs fois, en attendant une chute qui ne vient jamais. Hinata n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre.

« Tu te fiches de moi ! s'exclame Kageyama, abasourdi.

-Bah non, la patinoire la plus proche de chez moi était trop loin pour que ma mère me laisse y aller en vélo, alors elle m'y emmenait le week-end en voiture. Des fois elle ne pouvait pas et quand j'avais des exams, elle refusait carrément ! C'était l'horreur. Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'était dur de pas pouvoir patiner pendant tout ce temps !

-J'imagine… »

En fait, Kageyama a un peu de mal à se le représenter mais si Hinata est aussi mordu que lui, il a dû être très frustré.

« Mais alors ! réalise-t-il soudain, tu as pu prendre des cours ?

-Un peu, mais juste comme ça de temps en temps, pas de cours à l'année avec un coach, vu que j'y allais pas toutes les semaines. »

Kageyama est soufflé. Tout est clair, maintenant. Il est même surprenant, finalement, qu'Hinata ait un niveau pareil avec si peu d'entraînement. Il est presque autodidacte. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est entraîné aux axels et les a perfectionné seul. C'est prodigieux, et en même temps, ça n'a pas de sens. Mais ça ressemble bien à Hinata de se concentrer sur ce qu'il préfère en priorité.

Hinata commence à tourner autour de Kageyama en s'exerçant aux gestes des bras que Kageyama lui a appris. Il a vraiment beaucoup plus d'allure qu'au début, Kageyama se retrouve fasciné malgré lui et ne peut détacher les yeux de sa silhouette.

« Du coup tu es en internat à Karasuno ? demande Kageyama.

-Non, on a déménagé pas loin d'ici l'année dernière donc j'ai eu accès à la patinoire d'Isotsu, mais comme je voulais entrer dans ce lycée et que le niveau est meilleur que celui de mon ancien collège, j'ai dû bosser dur et ma mère a préféré que je reste sur le système du week-end. Bon, j'ai réussi à négocier de temps en temps dans la semaine parce que Karasuno est reconnu pour ses clubs sportifs, mais c'était pas tellement souvent. »

Tout à coup, Hinata s'arrête et pose les mains sur ses hanches. Kageyama se rend compte qu'il ne l'a jamais quitté du regard et il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. C'est normal après tout, il supervise ses mouvements.

« Assez parlé de moi ! déclare Hinata. Et assez bossé sur moi ! A toi, vas-y. »

Kageyama acquiesce et va au bout de la piste. Hinata se recule sur un côté pour mieux observer son ami qui effectue une de ses routines. Lorsqu'il a fini, il vient voir Hinata qui a l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Pas bon ? comprend Kageyama.

-Si, si, évidemment que c'était bon, ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs, répond Hinata. C'est presque trop bon, en fait. »

Kageyama grimace.

« Comment ça pourrait être "trop bon" ?

-Je sais pas comment dire… dit Hinata en faisant la moue, puis tout à coup son visage s'éclaire : c'est un peu comme un regarder une vidéo explicative ! Tu sais, une image en 3D qui montre les gestes à faire ! »

Kageyama se renfrogne un peu plus et Hinata s'en rend compte car il s'exclame :

« Non mais bien sûr tu es pas aussi coincé non plus, hein !

-Tu es en train de dire que je suis un robot ?

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'énerve Hinata. Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! Mais je vais pas te mentir, c'est trop rigide. »

Kageyama pousse un soupir mêlé à un grognement. Il est fatigué. Ils ont essayé tellement de fois, Hinata a tenté de lui expliquer en vain sa façon de patiner, rien à faire, ça ne rentre pas.

Hinata se dirige vers la sortie et Kageyama le prend un peu moins bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa poitrine le serre inconfortablement. C'était à prévoir, que même Hinata, qui est toujours positif, baisse les bras. Après tout, que peut-il faire ? C'est un cas désespéré. Il pourra toujours participer en solo, et il aura certainement une bonne note technique, il pourrait même gagner le bronze, mais plus haut lui parait improbable et surtout, les duos sont hors de question.

Il saute jusqu'au plafond lorsqu'une forte musique résonne soudain dans la patinoire. Il cherche des yeux la cabine de DJ où il aperçoit Hinata qui prend le micro et fait, après que la musique a baissé de volume :

« Désolé ! Je savais pas que le son était réglé si fort !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Sur de la musique on n'a pas essayé ! Attends, j'arrive ! »

Il sort de la cabine, la musique pop toujours en route. Kageyama est figé. Hinata n'est donc pas parti. Il ne l'a pas laissé tomber. Kageyama n'a pas bougé quand Hinata est de retour sur la piste et qu'il s'écrie :

« Bah alors ! Essaye, j'ai dit !

-Euh… » Kageyama sort de sa torpeur. « Là-dessus ?

-Oui ! Il faut que ça bouge ! »

Hinata le prend par les deux mains et l'entraine au milieu de la piste.

« Bah ! T'es encore plus raide qu'avant ! s'étonne Hinata. T'es censé te détendre !

Kageyama se détache sèchement, s'attirant une moue boudeuse de la part d'Hinata. Il inspire profondément puis expire doucement. Il se remet en place et prend la pose. Il entend Hinata éclater de rire.

« Mais non ! Il faut juste que tu danses en rythme ! » dit son ami en bougeant sur la chanson qu'il a l'air de bien connaître.

Kageyama ne sait pas faire ça. Perdu, il ne bouge plus, alors Hinata s'approche, l'air ébahi.

« Tu n'as jamais dansé ? Genre, à une fête, devant la télé, à un concert ?

-Je ne vais pas à des fêtes. Je ne regarde pas la télé, et je n'ai jamais été à un concert. »

Kageyama croise les bras, face à Hinata qui semble avoir vu un extra-terrestre.

« Et ben quoi ?! s'énerve-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une vie si difficile, Kageyama-kun, fait Hinata en essuyant une larme virtuelle.

-Dé-débile ! Ma vie est normale ! Je ne sais juste pas danser ça et je n'aime pas la télévision, c'est mal ?

-Mais tu n'écoutes jamais de musique ?

-Si… un peu.

-Alors il faudra que tu ramènes ce que tu aimes, on essaiera avec ça, » dit Hinata, tout sourire.

Kageyama hoche la tête. Il est déjà content qu'Hinata s'accroche, il n'est pas sûr qu'il tiendrait si longtemps si les rôles étaient inversés. Il observe son camarade qui continue de se dandiner en rythme, et ça le fait sourire.

oOo

Lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle, Hinata saute de joie, pour déchanter tout aussi vite. La première compétition interlycées se tiendra dans deux semaines à Karasuno. C'est une compétition amicale mais elle offre tout de même des récompenses aux vainqueurs et aux yeux d'Hinata, amicale ou non, tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité, c'est en faire partie. Or, Hinata n'est pas sur la liste des inscrits. Il n'est pas prêt, lui ont dit ses entraineurs. Il sait que c'est probablement vrai, mais avec tout le boulot qu'il fait avec Kageyama, il trouve vraiment ça injuste. Ce dernier est-il inscrit ? Hinata essaye de lui demander pendant les activités du club mais Kageyama est occupé à discuter avec leurs sempais. Tant pis, il lui demandera plus tard, pendant leur autre entrainement.

Il sait que Shimizu ainsi que le capitaine et vice-capitaine participent en solo. La tradition de Karasuno veut également qu'ils présentent une petite danse synchronisée, dont Hinata fera partie. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, mais il est tout de même content de pouvoir patiner avec ses camarades. Ils feront cela entre le match de hockey qui se disputera le même jour contre l'équipe d'Aoba Johsai et la compétition de patinage artistique. Malgré sa déception, il a hâte de voir les performances de ses compagnons et de leurs rivaux.

~o~

Il n'a pas de raison d'être en colère, ce n'est pas sa décision, mais il ne comprend pas. Il a beau essayer, ça le dépasse.

« Comment ça tu "hésites" ? demande-t-il avec humeur à Kageyama qui enfile ses patins pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? fait Kageyama en plissant les yeux d'un air sévère comme à son habitude. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

-Tu as la possibilité de participer à cette compétition ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Avec ton talent ! En plus tu as gagné tous tes solos…

-A la base ce sont les duos qui m'intéressent. Et je…

-Tu peux participer ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance… bougonne Hinata qui a du mal à cacher son amertume.

-Tu pourras bientôt. »

Hinata est surpris par l'assurance de Kageyama, ou est-ce de l'arrogance, car il fait sans doute référence à son entraînement. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un peu rassurant malgré tout, parce que ça veut dire qu'il compte continuer à l'aider. Hinata en oublierait presque sa frustration. Une question le taraude pourtant :

« Pourquoi les duos ?

-Parce que c'est beau, » répond simplement Kageyama.

Hinata ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais au final, c'est la plus logique. Si on lui demandait « Pourquoi le patinage ? » ou « Pourquoi le solo en particulier ? » il répondrait « Parce que c'est la classe ! ».

« Quand j'étais petit, j'ai assisté à une compétition nationale, explique Hinata, et il y avait ce patineur junior qui a fait une performance à couper le souffle. C'était la première fois que je voyais du patinage en vrai, et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu envie d'en faire. J'ai toujours eu envie de lui ressembler. Il avait tellement de classe, de grâce, de tout… !

-C'est à peu près la même chose pour moi, dit Kageyama, sauf que j'ai commencé par faire du patin avant d'en voir. Mais c'est quand j'ai vu la finale régionale que j'ai eu le déclic. Les couples de patineurs étaient incroyables. Il y a tellement de travail de précision entre eux. C'est avant tout une question de confiance, mais aussi de force, quand ils effectuent les portés, ou les spirales ! » Ses yeux sont plus brillants que jamais et Hinata se retrouve happé par son enthousiasme, si bien qu'il s'imagine même patiner en duo l'espace d'un instant et il en a oublié la compétition.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on bosse ! » déclare-t-il finalement en entrant sur la piste, suivi par Kageyama qui acquiesce.

Après l'entrainement d'Hinata, ce dernier est allé mettre la musique que Kageyama a apportée pour qu'il danse dessus. Il a mis du temps avant de réussir à se décoincer devant Hinata, mais il arrive à se mouvoir de manière fluide maintenant.

« Voilà, l'encourage Hinata, le but c'est de faire sans chorégraphie, juste se laisser aller.

-Mais lors de mes performances j' _aurais_ une chorégraphie.

-Oui, et tu devras la réaliser comme si ça venait naturellement. »

Kageyama n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

« Tu sais, genre "Waaah", fait Hinata en patinant pour lui montrer, comme quand t'es "Fiouu" et tout…

-Je pige que dalle à ton charabia !

-Ouais bah t'as je t'avais prévenu que je savais pas expliquer !

-Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort, là ça ressemble à rien !

-Bah trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre si t'es pas content ! »

Hinata s'arrête et commence à partir. Aussitôt, Kageyama lui coupe la route. Il se tient droit comme un i, ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

« Ne pars pas. S'il te plait. »

Hinata ouvre grand les yeux. C'est bien la première fois que Kageyama lui dit « s'il te plait ». Il est désespéré à ce point ? Hinata a du mal à résister aux gens qui lui demandent gentiment une faveur, même quand c'est un sale plouc comme Kageyama qui ne fait que râler et l'engueuler. De toute façon, il a fait une promesse et il compte la tenir dans la mesure du possible. Sa colère est déjà passée et il sourit doucement.

« T'inquiète, dit-il, je ne vais pas te lâcher. » Kageyama relève brusquement la tête, comme surpris, voire touché. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir souffert des abandons de ses partenaires, Hinata n'a pas envie de lui faire subir ça une nouvelle fois.

« Mais on devrait arrêter là pour le moment, dit-il, il se fait tard et on arrive pas à grand-chose. »

Kageyama approuve et ils vont se changer. Dans les vestiaires, Kageyama déclare :

« Je vais participer en solo.

-Ah bon, mais tu hésitais y a pas deux heures !

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu pourrais tenter de demander à Yachi-san ou Shimizu-sempai…

-Shimizu-sempai fait uniquement du solo, ça a l'air assez clair, et Noya-san m'écorcherait vif si je tentais quoi que ce soit. » Hinata secoue vivement la tête d'un air affirmatif. « Quant à Yachi-san, elle semble plus portée sur les solos, et même si elle voulait, nous ne serions jamais prêts pour cette compétition. Outre ça, je doute qu'elle soit jamais d'accord, elle a l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture dès que je lui parle.

-En même temps avec ta tête de psychop… »

Kageyama lui donne un coup sur la tête. Ok, il ne l'a pas volé, mais Hinata proteste tout de même. En plus ça ne fait que confirmer le fait que Kageyama n'est pas sortable, ce qu'il ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer. Son ami ne répond pas cette fois. Ils sortent du lycée et se séparent devant l'entrée, en se promettant de continuer leur boulot le lendemain. Kageyama s'éloigne d'un air moins décidé que d'ordinaire.

Hinata a de la peine pour lui, ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur de participer en duo, et il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour lui venir en aide. Peut-être pourrait-il en toucher un mot à Yachi-san ? Qui sait, pour la prochaine compétition, ils pourraient faire équipe. D'ici-là, il faudra qu'Hinata ait appris à Kageyama à ne pas se comporter en ours mal léché, mais il ne pense pas ça impossible.

En tous cas, malgré la déception de ne pas pouvoir en être, Hinata a hâte d'y être et de découvrir les performances de ses camarades et celles des autres lycées. Et il ne peut pas se mentir, ce qu'il a le plus envie de voir, c'est Kageyama à l'œuvre.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tous cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Comme il y a des performances, je vous encourage à écouter les pistes respectives tout en lisant, ça rendra la lecture plus vivante :) En fait, pour le coup, je vous encourage à lire ce chapitre sur Archive of our own où je poste aussi, parce que vous y verrez les fanarts de ma colloc qui illustre la fic (d'ailleurs elle illustre tous les chapitres) et j'ai mis des liens direct pour toutes les chansons. C'est bien plus pratique.  
J'avais oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, mais ça vous aidera sans doute aussi d'aller voir sur youtube les figures de patinage si vous ne les connaissez pas.

N"hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif (mais constructif c'est mieux ;3) ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Sa respiration est lente et maîtrisée. Il se félicite de son self-control. Il décide de refaire son programme une dernière fois ce soir. Il faut qu'il soit prêt pour la compétition. Prêt à gagner.

Il démarre un dgenou à terre, attend la fin de la piste précédente, et quand sa chanson commence, il se lève lentement.

« T'as pas encore fini ? » entend-il râler dans le micro.

La musique s'est brusquement interrompue. Il pose les poings sur ses hanches et fait une moue exagérée puis tire la langue.

« Tu m'as pourri mon groove, Iwa-chan ! dit-il lorsque son ami est sorti de la cabine de DJ et l'attend sur le côté de la piste.

-Arrête avec tes citations à deux balles et magne-toi de sortir, j'en ai marre de t'attendre. J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça tout à l'heure. »

Iwaizumi s'assoit sur un banc en poussant un soupir.

« Non, Iwa-chan, je préfère que tu me l'aies dit, répond Oikawa en sortant de la piste. Je dois être au top pour mon petit Tobio-chan.

-Tu n'as toujours pas digéré, hein ?

-Détrompe-toi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais je dois faire impression face au roi des glaces, qui plus est dans son royaume. »

Iwaizumi ne le croit pas, Oikawa le sait et s'en fiche.

Fraichement débarqué dans leur collège, Kageyama avait fait impression tout de suite. Sa technique sans faille, sa bouille de jeune premier, son sérieux, avaient fait craquer les filles du club en un clin d'œil. De plus, il voulait uniquement pratiquer le patin de couple. Oikawa, qui s'entrainait depuis peu au patinage en couple lui aussi, avait plutôt mal vécu cette apparition du petit prodige. Le gamin était si doué qu'il avait été choisi pour la première compétition intercollèges, bien qu'il n'ait été qu'en première année, au détriment d'Oikawa qui malgré son ancienneté, n'était pas prêt pour les duos. Ce n'était pas un problème, il lui fallait simplement reprendre le solo, il a toujours aimé ça aussi. Malheureusement, ayant eu moins de temps pour se concentrer sur son solo, il n'avait pas gagné. Kageyama et sa partenaire, par contre, avaient pris la première place du podium. Après ça, en revanche, elle avait quitté le double. Du coup, Oikawa s'était dit que la prochaine compétition serait pour lui et sa co-équipière : Kageyama n'aurait pas eu le temps de trouver une remplaçante et de s'entrainer suffisamment. Il avait tort. Si Oikawa et sa partenaire avaient pu participer, ils s'étaient retrouvés deuxièmes, derrière Kageyama. Nouvel l'abandon de la co-équipière de ce dernier. Une troisième fois, une fille avait cru pouvoir supporter la rigueur du petit génie. Oikawa, qui ne voulait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, avait décidé de refaire un solo. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la pauvre partenaire de Kageyama ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps que ses amies, elle avait donc abandonné avant la compétition. Kageyama avait alors participé en solo. Et gagné.

Il a gagné alors qu'il ne se préparait pas au solo et que ce n'est même pas ce qu'il veut faire. Oikawa l'a eu en travers de la gorge longtemps. Iwaizumi n'a pas tout à fait tort quand il dit que c'est encore le cas, mais Oikawa préfère penser que non. Il est d'accord pour dire qu'il veut dépasser Kageyama, comme tout adversaire qui se respecte, mais le passé est le passé. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. La compétition est un autre jour, où il sait que Kageyama va participer en solo. Oikawa sera prêt à gagner. Prêt à l'écraser.

oOo

C'est un miracle si Hinata a réussi à rejoindre les vestiaires de la patinoire sans s'évanouir. Il court dans les toilettes et s'y enferme. Dire qu'il ne va faire qu'une danse synchronisée, qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il participait seul ? Il est excité à l'idée d'aller sur la piste avec ses amis, mais ça le terrifie aussi, et c'est une grande première pour lui. Il geint.

« Hinata, j'entends des bruits bizarres, ça va ?! »

Il entend Kageyama qui tambourine à la porte. Hinata ouvre la porte et il se doute qu'il n'a pas bonne mine parce que Kageyama prend l'air désarçonné qu'il arbore quand il ne sait pas gérer une situation. Il a les mains qui tremblent, les approche d'Hinata sans oser le toucher et crie :

« Crétin, vas pas faire un malaise, hein !

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, gémit Hinata sur un ton dramatique, vas, laisse-moi. Promets-moi juste… de gagner.

-Débile ! »

Kageyama semble vouloir le frapper mais il se rétracte, sans doute anxieux à l'idée d'aggraver son état. Du regard, il cherche de l'aide, et finit par courir vers Nishinoya qui vient d'arriver. Hinata a toujours le bide tordu mais ça le fait rire. Il se traine jusqu'à un des bancs des vestiaires et inspire et expire lentement.

« Bah alors ! lance Noya en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui lui coupe le souffle. Pas de quoi avoir peur, c'est juste une compétition amicale !

-J-je sais mais… c'est la première fois et… je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant un public. »

Nishinoya éclate de rire.

« Fallait pas faire du patinage, alors ! Allez, reprends-toi, de toute façon t'auras le temps du match pour te calmer. Ça va être génial, franchement, y a deux de mes super potes dans l'équipe, c'est des tueurs !

-D'accord. »

Le match de hockey sur glace est le premier évènement de la journée, ça lui permettra de se préparer psychologiquement. Comme l'heure approche, Nishinoya l'encourage à le suivre et ils vont s'installer dans les gradins, près du couloir où il reste des places. Kageyama les rejoins bientôt et lui lance une bouteille de Pocari Sweat puis s'assoit à côté de lui. Hinata écarquille les yeux et le fixe sans comprendre.

« Il s'agirait que tu nous foutes pas la honte pendant la performance, alors reprends-toi, débile. »

Hinata fait la moue et lui donne un coup de coude en le remerciant tout de même. Kageyama hausse les épaules en reniflant d'un air je-m'en-foutiste. Quelle amabilité !

Tout à coup Nishinoya lui tape frénétiquement sur l'épaule.

« Ça commence ça commence ! » s'excite-t-il.

Hinata sourit, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un avoir tant d'énergie et d'optimisme, tout en jetant un regard en coin à Kageyama qui fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Il se concentre sur la piste où les joueurs de Karasuno entrent les uns après les autres, casques sous le bras. Noya fait de grands signes à un garçon aux cheveux rasés :

« Ryuu ! hurle-t-il. Bonne chance, mec !

-Merci, vieux ! répond son ami en tendant son pouce vers lui, confiant.

-Asahi-saaan ! » crie-t-il ensuite et Hinata voit un joueur aux cheveux un peu longs, grand et imposant.

L'air timide qu'il prend lorsqu'il fait signe à Noya le surprend, il ne s'attendait pas à ça d'un gars avec une carrure pareille. Noya se lève et lui fait de grands signes et siffle même entre ses doigts pour l'encourager. Asahi semble vouloir faire un trou dans la glace et y plonger, Hinata a un peu de peine pour lui. A moitié parce qu'il veut épargner plus d'embarras à Asahi, à moitié parce qu'il veut vraiment savoir, il demande à Nishinoya :

« Ce sont les amis dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

-Oui ! répond Noya en se rasseyant, visiblement ravi de l'intérêt que porte Hinata à ses compagnons. Ryuu est mon meilleur pote, c'est un attaquant d'enfer, tu vas voir. Asahi-san est aussi un ami et c'était mon sempai du temps où je faisais du hockey.

-Vous avez fait du hockey, Noya-san ? » s'écrient en même temps Kageyama et Hinata.

Noya lève le nez avec fierté.

« Et ouais ! J'étais gardien. Je suis un homme multitâches, mes petits !

-Waaah… Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ? demande Hinata.

-Parce que dans le club de patinage artistique il y avait Kiyoko-san, répond Noya du tac au tac. Bon, après, c'est vrai que je trouve le patinage super classe et ça me trottait dans la tête d'essayer, donc voilà.

-Je comprends ! »

Quand les joueurs d'Aoba Johsai entrent à leur tour, Hinata entend Kageyama étouffer un hoquet et il se tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Kageyama est fixé sur la piste et murmure :

« Iwaizumi-san… »

Hinata essaye de suivre son regard mais n'arrive pas à identifier de qui il s'agit.

« C'est le centre. »

La réponse ne vient pas de Kageyama et la voix est d'ailleurs bien trop chaleureuse pour que ce soit le cas. Pourtant, avant même de voir la personne qui vient de parler, il sent Kageyama se tendre et il jurerait l'avoir vu frissonner. Quand il aperçoit enfin la personne qui vient de parler – un super beau gosse ! – plein de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Le beau gosse sourit et lance :

« Salut, tu es un ami de Tobio-chan ? »

Tobio-chan ? _Tobio-chan ?_ Hinata est confus. Y a donc des gens qui sont aussi proches de Kageyama au point de lui donner un surnom mignon ? Hinata pensait que Kageyama n'avait aucun ami. C'est un peu méchant de sa part... Ils sont peut-être de la même famille ? Hinata se rend compte qu'il est resté la bouche ouverte à fixer l'inconnu pendant tout le temps où il se posait ces questions. Il secoue la tête et se lève, intimidé sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« Euh je… non, enfin, on peut dire ça. On est dans le même club ! bafouille-t-il.

-Oh je vois, dit le joli garçon. Je m'appelle Oikawa, j'étais son sempai au collège, dit-il en désignant Kageyama.

-Ah ! D'accord ! » dit Hinata un peu trop fort.

Il se rassoit et Oikawa prend place à côté de Kageyama qui serre les poings sur ses genoux. Hinata fronce les sourcils. Toujours aussi mal embouché, celui-là ! Son sempai vient le saluer et il ne lui dit même pas bonjour ! De toute façon, Hinata a décidé de l'ignorer et de regarder le match, qui vient de commencer.

oOo

La coïncidence est drôle, si l'on peut dire. Juste au moment où Nishinoya vient de lui raconter qu'il a changé de sport, il découvre que c'est également le cas d'Iwaizumi. Kageyama trouve que le hockey lui correspond bien, et il semble doué, même s'il a du mal à se concentrer sur le match. La présence d'Oikawa le stresse. Il sait qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de se mettre sur le chemin de son sempai à l'époque du collège et qu'il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir, mais il sait aussi combien Oikawa lui en veut. S'il doit être tout à fait honnête, à sa place il serait furieux lui aussi.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on concourra l'un contre l'autre une nouvelle fois, Tobio-chan. » Kageyama ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se contente de hocher la tête. « Cette fois, je suis prêt, tiens-le toi pour dit. »

Kageyama serre tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes. Il a envie de dire qu'il est prêt lui aussi, qu'il travaille dur, quoi qu'Oikawa en pense, et qu'il peut gagner. Il va le dire.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé de nouvelle partenaire, alors ? »

Kageyama se fige.

« J'imagine qu'être le roi des glaces n'a pas que des avantages. Ta réputation t'a précédée.

-J… j'ai… »

Des cris retentissent dans les gradins. Tanaka a marqué un point. Nishinoya est en transe, il hurle plus fort que tout le monde. Kageyama a les mains moites et sent sa nuque le brûler.

« On aurait pu croire que tu apprendrais de tes erreurs passées, avec tant de filles que tu as fait fuir, mais non, » dit Oikawa d'un ton nonchalant. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rendais compte, mais tu étais infect, avec elles. J'avais de la peine pour ces pauvres demoiselles. »

 _Je sais._

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas, quelque part, ce besoin d'être le meilleur, mais au point de les faire pleurer, ça ne va pas ! »

 _Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

« Tu n'as pas osé demander à tes camarades cette année ? Ou les as-tu déjà fait fuir ? Ce serait du rapide, dis donc. »

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, Kageyama aimerait répondre mais il n'y parvient pas. Oikawa ne fait que dire la vérité.

« Alors, roi des glaces, tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou alors tu ne daignes même plus parler au bas peuple ? »

 _Je voulais simplement qu'on soit les meilleurs._

« Cette fois, tu ne me battras pas comme les autres fois. Aujourd'hui sera le jour où je te ferai descendre de ton trône, Tobio-chan.

-Ça va aller, maintenant, non ? »

Kageyama relève la tête et découvre avec stupeur Hinata qui se tient debout devant lui mais fait face à Oikawa, comme pour mettre une distance entre eux.

« Roi des glaces, roi des glaces, on a compris ! continue Hinata, agacé. Il voulait juste gagner, qu'est-ce qu'y a de mal à ça ? Alors d'accord, sa communication est méga pourrie et il aurait pu mieux faire. Mais déjà, pour ce qui est des couples, ça vous regarde pas, et puis c'est pas de sa faute s'il était meilleur que vous en solo ! Enfin si, un peu, mais ça veut juste dire qu'il s'est entraîné comme un fou. C'est un crétin, il a que le patinage en tête. Et je le comprends, parce que moi aussi. Je m'entraine pour devenir le meilleur du Japon, alors faites pareil et arrêtez de le culpabiliser pour vos échecs ! Si vous êtes vraiment capable de le battre, prouvez-le, Empereur des glaces ! »

Il y a un moment de silence, durant lequel Kageyama regarde successivement Hinata qui a fini son discours en pointant Oikawa d'un doigt accusateur, Oikawa qui est bouche-bée, et à nouveau Hinata qui devient progressivement écarlate et se met à brasser l'air comme un idiot, comme s'il pouvait effacer ses paroles. Il finit par s'excuser et part en courant.

Oikawa se tourne vers Kageyama, stupéfait, et après quelques secondes il éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Il rit tellement qu'il se tient les côtes et se met à essuyer les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Emper… emper… essaie-t-il de dire. Il a dit… empereur… »

Il met encore une minute ou deux à se calmer et pousse un soupir amusé. Son regard croise à nouveau celui de Kageyama :

« Je vois que tu as réussi à te faire un ami, Tobio-chan. Je suis content pour toi. »

Il se lève :

« Ce qu'il a dit est vrai, mes échecs ne sont dus qu'à moi. Quoi qu'on en dise, tu t'es battu loyalement. Je n'aurais pas dû venir te provoquer. Iwa-chan avait raison, encore une fois, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, dit-il, un doigt devant la bouche, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Dis à ton ami que c'est une noble attitude qu'il a eue là et que j'ai hâte de le voir sur la glace. »

D'un petit geste de la tête, il prend congé, mais Kageyama retrouve l'usage de la parole et s'écrie :

« Oikawa-san ! » Comme ce dernier se retourne, il s'incline et déclare : « Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé au collège, même si je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du tort. Cela dit, je ne compte pas me reposer sur mes lauriers et je ferai tout pour vous battre aujourd'hui. »

Oikawa lui sourit.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Tobio-chan. »

Oikawa est parti, Kageyama s'est rassis et tente de regarder la suite du match mais son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et il n'arrête pas de se remémorer les paroles d'Hinata. Il ne lui a pourtant rien demandé ! D'ordinaire il serait furieux qu'on se soit mêlé de ses affaires, et il essaye de se persuader qu'il l'est, mais au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il n'est même pas fâché qu'Hinata l'ait traité de crétin. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cet abruti s'est interposé, alors qu'ils viennent de se disputer encore une fois. Ça lui fait un peu plaisir.

Son attention est captée par des mèches rousses qui dépassent du couloir et il aperçoit Hinata qui scrute les gradins, anxieux, pour voir s'il peut revenir. Kageyama lui fait signe, et Hinata vient à côté de lui l'air penaud. On dirait un petit chien qu'on viendrait de gronder, alors que c'est lui qui vient de faire la leçon à un sempai. Il jette des petits coups d'œil à Kageyama dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui parle. Kageyama s'en amuse et décide de ne rien dire, les yeux rivés sur le match. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata croise les bras, boudeur, et Kageyama doit se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Je te ferais dire que je regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! lui murmure Hinata qui n'y tient plus. Si t'es fâché tant pis pour toi !

-Je suis pas fâché, répond Kageyama.

-Bah vu la tête que tu fais…

-C'est ma tête normale, ça !

-Ah oui, remarque…

-Toi… » râle Kageyama, prêt à le frapper. Hinata ferme les yeux, mais Kageyama se ravise. « Merci. »

Quand il rouvre les yeux, Hinata fait encore sa tête d'ahuri effrayé alors Kageyama fait rouler ses yeux en arrière.

« Je suis sincère, maintenant lâche-moi et regarde le match ! »

Hinata semble encore douter pendant quelques instants, mais il finit par sourire et demande à Noya où en est le match.

oOo

Le match s'est terminé sur une victoire de Karasuno, ce qui a rendu Nishinoya extatique. Hinata s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul car les autres membres du club de patinage artistique étaient tous remontés à bloc, à l'exception peut-être de Tsukishima qui n'a jamais l'air emballé par rien. Le capitaine a alors déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire honte et qu'il fallait qu'ils soient parfaits lors de leur danse synchronisée. Malgré son mal de ventre revenu, Hinata a tenu le choc, et lors de leur position de départ où ils se tenaient tous par les épaules, Kageyama a serré son épaule un peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, comme pour lui signifier qu'il le soutenait. Probablement dans tous les sens du terme. Ça l'a rassuré, bizarrement.

La danse a été joliment exécutée et a reçu bon accueil du public. Après la pause déjeuner, il est l'heure pour les solos féminins puis masculins et enfin des couples. Hinata est de retour dans les gradins, il tremble d'impatience. Kageyama passe en quatrième position, après Sawamura, Sugawara et Oikawa.

Mais tout d'abord, les filles. La première à passer est Yachi, Hinata l'encourage mentalement de toutes ses forces. Elle doit stresser plus que jamais, mais il sait qu'elle sera magnifique.

Yachi glisse vers le milieu de la piste et croise les bras, la tête légèrement baissée. Ses cheveux sont élégamment coiffés en arrière, tenus par un serre-tête argenté qui s'accorde avec son justaucorps bleu ciel et argent avec un voile en guise de jupe. La salle fait silence et quelques secondes plus tard, la musique commence. Elle a choisi « The Lightning Strike » de Snow Patrol. Elle ouvre les bras un à un, lentement, et les balance sur le côté alors qu'elle glisse dans le sens opposé, puis elle se retourne, encore et encore, rapidement cette fois, en faisant de petits sauts. Elle fait une pirouette avec les bras en corolle lorsque la musique s'intensifie. Elle tournoie longuement, puis s'arrête net son mouvement est parfait. Elle reprend la marche avant et fait un jeu de pieds complexe, puis elle se tourne et fait un lutz. La salle applaudit. Elle continue et enchaine rapidement avec un autre lutz, puis elle lève une jambe très haut derrière elle et l'attrape, se laisse glisser ainsi puis elle la relâche et fait de jolis mouvements lascifs. Elle courbe le dos, et tient la pose tout en s'accroupissant et vient caresser le sol de la main. Elle se relève, prend de l'élan et saute pour un double piqué. Elle retombe mal et met un genou à terre, mais elle se reprend aussitôt et continue son programme. Hinata a mal pour elle, il serre les dents et lui souhaite encore bon courage. Elle finit son programme sans souci, mais on sent qu'elle a été secouée par son raté. Lorsqu'elle sort de la piste, Hinata la voit s'essuyer les yeux. Il n'imagine pas ce qu'elle doit ressentir, pourtant, malgré sa confiance en lui-même et ses capacités, il sait que ça peut lui arriver un jour et ça le terrifie.

La performance de Shimizu qui vient juste après est splendide, on voit que c'est une patineuse expérimentée. Après tout, elle participe déjà à des concours nationaux. Elle a de grandes chances de gagner cette compétition. Hinata pouffe quand il voit que Noya et Tanaka, qui les a rejoint dans le public, lui jettent des roses pour être complètement ignorés par la jeune fille. Étrangement, ça n'a pas l'air de leur déplaire. Des patineuses d'Aoba Johsai lui font suite, et elles sont douées, mais aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Vient le moment des solos masculins. Sawamura et Sugawara se succèdent sur de superbes performances, respectivement sur des pistes de « Gladiator » et du « Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain ». Ça ravit Hinata qui adore les bandes originales de films. Il faudra qu'il songe à ce qu'il veut utiliser lorsqu'il participera à des compèt'.

Perdu dans ses réflexions sur ses futures musiques de programme, il est ramené à la réalité par des cris dans les gradins. Ce sont majoritairement des filles qui hurlent, certaines tiennent même des pancartes. Il aperçoit le nom d'Oikawa dessus et porte alors le regard sur la piste. L'ancien sempai de Kageyama entre sur la patinoire en envoyant des baisers à ses fans qui crient de plus belle. Hinata est à la fois dégoûté et captivé. Oikawa porte un costume noir en bas et turquoise à la poitrine. Les manches sont noires aussi et les couleurs se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Il est si bel homme que c'en est un peu énervant. L'heure n'est pas à la jalousie, cela dit, car Oikawa va commencer sa performance et c'est bien ce qui intéresse le plus Hinata.

Le patineur est en place, ses fans se sont tus pour le regarder. Sa pose est simple, il se tient droit, les bras le long du corps, l'air grave. La « Sonate au clair de lune » de Beethoven débute, Oikawa avance, il met les bras en corolle devant lui, ses mouvements sont fluides et délicats. Il tourne sur lui-même, droit, virevolte pendant quelques secondes, puis reprend sa route. Soudain, la musique se brouille, Oikawa ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, lève les yeux vers la cabine de DJ, l'air de demander ce qu'il se passe. Hinata se mord la lèvre. Un problème technique en pleine performance, c'est vraiment pas de bol ! Oikawa hausse les épaules et tout à coup on entend :

« But first… let me take a selfie ! »

Oikawa fait un petit saut sur place et met ses doigts en rectangle devant son visage comme s'il prenait une photo alors que la piste électro house démarre et il reprend son programme. La salle explose de rire, et les fans se mettent à taper dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique. Oikawa est plus à l'aise que jamais, il patine en alliant audace, humour et talent. Le public l'aime, et c'est réciproque. Galvanisé par les encouragements, il réalise des enchainements de sauts splendides, un triple axel suivi d'un double et ensuite des doubles boucles piqués. Il termine sa performance sous des applaudissements rugissants, en s'inclinant très bas, un sourire scotché au visage.

Hinata est absolument fasciné. Il n'aurait jamais eu le cran d'utiliser une chanson comme « Selfie » mais il trouve l'idée formidable. C'est moderne, original, énergique, tout ce qu'il aime. Il sent à nouveau la honte lui empourprer le visage lorsqu'il se rappelle avoir fait la morale à ce superbe patineur auprès duquel il ferait pâle figure.

Le prochain participant arrive et le cœur d'Hinata se met à battre à toute vitesse. C'est Kageyama qui va se produire maintenant. Kageyama qui lui apprend tant de choses. Kageyama qui a battu plusieurs fois un patineur tel qu'Oikawa. Il ne l'a jamais vu en réelles conditions de concours et il n'attend que ça. Il se dandine sur son siège, tout impatient qu'il est, et il retient son souffle lorsque son ami entre sur la patinoire et que la salle devient silencieuse. Kageyama porte un costume vert foncé de style officier, et ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière. Il est si élégant qu'Hinata se sent un peu troublé, il a l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne.

Kageyama est penché, un bras devant lui, l'autre à l'arrière, comme s'il attendait le coup d'envoi d'une course de cent mètres. Au contraire de ce qu'indique sa position, il se lève lentement sur le final de la « Belle au bois dormant » de Tchaïkovski. Hinata comprend alors qu'il était probablement en train de s'incliner comme le ferait un prince. Kageyama entame des gestes qu'Hinata l'a vu faire un bon nombre de fois et ça le fait sourire. Il y a de la nouveauté dans ce programme, cela dit, et Hinata pousse des hoquets de surprises à plusieurs reprises. Il sait que Kageyama est impressionnant, mais le voir seul sur la glace, dans son habit de compétition, si doué et classe, lui fait comprendre qu'il l'admire plus qu'il ne souhaite l'admettre.

Après une pirouette assise, Kageyama fait un double lutz, puis il glisse sur un pied en se penchant tant sur le côté qu'on a l'impression qu'il va tomber, mais il maitrise parfaitement sa route. Il enchaine des pas élégants et de nouveaux sauts et termine sa performance sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Hinata est en train de regarder la performance de Nishinoya quand Kageyama revient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils ne disent rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kageyama rompe le silence :

« Alors ? »

Il s'agirait d'être diplomate.

« C'était très bien.

-Mais… ?

-Mais… ça manquait de magie. Tu as la technique, tu as des idées superbes, mais il manque effectivement quelque chose.

-Un peu ce qu'a Oikawa-san… ? » Les mots souffrent dans la voix de Kageyama.

« Par exemple. »

Hinata tourne la tête vers son ami qui a posé le front sur ses poings. Il semble faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas craquer et hurler.

« Si ça peut te consoler, certains de tes mouvements m'ont beaucoup plus marqué que les siens, » offre Hinata.

Il doute que ça rassure son camarade mais contre toute attente, celui-ci tourne la tête vers lui et même s'il n'acquiesce pas verbalement, une petite étincelle dans son regard se charge de le faire.

« Et puis je t'ai promis de t'aider et j'y arriverai, je le sais ! » dit Hinata, qui le pense sincèrement.

Kageyama hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur la piste où Noya finit sa performance. Hinata s'en veut un peu d'avoir loupé quelques passages car pour ce qu'il en a vu, son sempai a une façon de patiner drôle et dynamique et il a pu observer de très beaux mouvements. Il faudra qu'il le félicite plus tard.

Il entend Kageyama retenir sa respiration quand on annonce les doubles. Hinata sourit. Ça le passionne vraiment, hein. Tout à coup, Hinata se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais vraiment assisté à du patinage de couple. Il ne se rappelle pas en avoir vu en vrai et s'il en a vu à la télévision, ce n'est que quelques prestations dont il n'a que peu de souvenirs. Un frisson lui parcoure l'échine lorsqu'il imagine la réaction de Kageyama si celui-ci apprend ça. Il vaut donc mieux se taire et se contenter d'apprécier ses camarades sur la glace.

oOo

Les doubles d'Aoba Johsai sont très bons. Un savant mélange de jalousie et d'admiration s'empare de Kageyama qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer à leur place. Le jeune couple qui se produit est parfaitement synchro. Ils sont audacieux, beaux, flamboyants dans leurs costumes assortis couverts de paillettes. La jeune fille s'évanouit dans les bras du garçon qui la laisse trainer quelques instants avant de la lancer en l'air en la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même et de la rattraper avec grâce.

« Wouaah ! »

L'attention de Kageyama est détournée par le cri d'Hinata qui se plaque les mains sur la bouche en étouffant ses exclamations. Son regard brillant ne quitte pas la piste. Il est subjugué. Cet idiot n'avait sans doute jamais pris la peine de vraiment regarder de doubles. Kageyama prend note de lui sortir un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » cinglant à la fin de la journée, ce à quoi Hinata répondra sûrement un « L-la ferme ! » suivi de justifications farfelues.

Le duo d'Aoba Johsai termine sur une étreinte douce qui fait soupirer tendrement tout le public. Kageyama s'apprête à se moquer d'Hinata quand celui-ci se tourne vers lui, le regard perdu. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, on ne sait pas bien s'il est sous le charme ou en colère.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer enfin, le public applaudit l'entrée du nouveau couple de patineurs qui n'est autre que leur capitaine et Michimiya. Hinata se rassoit droit sur son siège, les yeux fixés avec détermination sur la patinoire. Kageyama aimerait savoir ce qu'il voulait dire mais pour l'instant, il est encore plus curieux de voir la performance de ses sempai.

Sawamura porte un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un veston doré joliment paré de broderies ton sur ton. Un nœud papillon noir vient agrémenter le tout. Michimiya quant à elle est vêtue d'une robe à franges saumon à fines bretelles, fendue sur le côté et d'un serre-tête frontal blanc fait de perles et de papillons. Ils sont à couper le souffle.

Ils démarrent dos à dos, les bras entrecroisés. Sur de début de la chanson « Over the love » de Florence and the machines, Michimiya se détache de Sawamura qui se retourne et la suit le bras tendu vers elle. Elle tourne la tête, puis s'enfuit de plus belle, Sawamura patine alors plus vite pour la dépasser et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière, il la rattrape par le cou et la redresse, attrape son bras et la fait tournoyer et ils s'installent en position de valse. Ils font quelques pas, puis font des pirouettes en parfaite synchronisation. Après cela ils patinent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et se retournent pour se faire face. Sawamura pose un genou à terre et ouvre les bras. Michimiya accourt, et saute alors qu'il se relève, la tenant par la taille et la porte quelques secondes avant de la laisser glisser lentement contre lui. Il la garde serrée contre lui, puis elle vient patiner à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, bras tendus. Ensemble, ils font une série de pas élaborés et enchaînent sur ses pirouettes et des arabesques. Ils font un double salchow superbe, et se laissent tomber sur les genoux un instant, têtes baissées. Ils se relèvent et dansent encore, Sawamura fait tournoyer Michimiya autour et sur lui, prenant pour appui tantôt sa taille tantôt son genou, elle virevolte comme un cerf-volant dans une tempête. Ça a l'air si facile, si naturel. Un double lutz, une pirouette assise et des petits pas habiles se succèdent. Michimiya se place derrière Sawamura et lui prend les mains sous ses jambes, et elle vient glisser entre celles-ci puis elle se retourne pour lui faire face, pose ses mains sur ses joues et vient poser son front sur celui de son partenaire puis elle le repousse d'une élégante violence. Elle s'enfuit encore une fois, croise les bras sur sa poitrine en baissant le regard. Il attrape sa main et la fait tourner bras tendu autour de lui, dans une spirale couchée ou elle frôle le sol, tête en arrière. Après cette spirale de la mort, ils font des petits sauts, tournent l'un autour de l'autre, et Sawamura la porte sur l'épaule, elle sur le dos, les bras en arrière. Lorsqu'il la repose, ils tournoient ensemble à toute vitesse et il s'écroule enfin dans ses bras, comme mort. Elle caresse lentement la forme de son visage et de son buste dans l'air avant de poser doucement la tête contre son torse.

Il faut quelques secondes à la salle pour réagir, mais un tonnerre d'applaudissement fait suite à un silence admiratif. Des gens se lèvent, sifflent. On entend Nishinoya hurler les noms de ses sempai avec ferveur.

Kageyama est sous le choc. Beaucoup d'émotions s'affrontent dans son esprit. Il pense tout d'abord, et il se félicite d'être positif, qu'il a de la chance d'avoir des sempai comme Sawamura et Michimiya dont il a tout à apprendre. Ensuite, il regrette, et cela vient malheureusement prendre le dessus sur son optimisme, de ne pouvoir reproduire une performance pareille.

Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, tant à cause du spectacle que de sa jalousie et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se rend compte qu'il n'applaudit pas et se met à le faire, par courtoisie et respect envers ses sempai, puis il constate qu'Hinata non plus ne les félicite pas. Il s'apprête à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il voit des larmes couler sur le visage de son ami. Hinata ne lâche pas les patineurs des yeux, sa poitrine tremble légèrement, sa respiration est saccadée.

Kageyama a l'impression sa tête va exploser tant le sang pulse fort au niveau de ses tempes. Il sent ses oreilles chauffer et sa bouche devenir sèche. Comme s'il avait oublié l'existence du monde entier jusqu'à maintenant, Hinata finit par prendre conscience de sa présence et s'essuie les yeux avec empressement.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! bafouille-t-il, la voix tremblante. C'est… » Sa voix se brise. « C'était vraiment beau… » avoue-t-il d'une petite voix hypnotisée.

Il ne sait pas si c'est le visage empourpré d'Hinata, il ne sait pas si c'est son désespoir qui est en cause, ou sa fascination étrange pour ce type, il n'est pas sûr que l'idée ne lui a pas déjà traversé l'esprit, mais lorsque Kageyama s'exprime, il est surpris par son propre calme et sa témérité.

« Hinata. Nous devrions patiner ensemble. »

Le trouble est la seule chose qui peut se lire dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, alors, pour ne pas créer d'ambiguïté, Kageyama reformule :

« Deviens mon partenaire de double. »


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Désolée pour le gros retard sur la fic, parfois la vie nous dépasse et j'ai des périodes où il m'est plus difficile d'écrire que d'autres. Au final, voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cela dit, même si je mets parfois plus de temps à écrire, je m'amuse quand même beaucoup avec cette fiction et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour publier plus rapidement la suite. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, une critique, une impression, c'est toujours le bienvenu.

(Regardez-vous Yuri on ICE ? Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, vu le thème de ma fic, je regarde bien évidemment et j'adore 3)

* * *

Yachi a toujours trouvé les performances de patinage artistique en couple superbes. Cela s'est confirmé lors de la compétition amicale où ont brillé les duos d'Aoba Johsai comme de Karasuno. Il n'est pas étonnant que ses sempai aient pris la première place du classement, suivi par deux couples d'Aoba Johsai. Elle a songé à en faire. Sa petite taille lui a toujours paru être un atout et ça la fait un peu rêver de se faire porter par un garçon, même si elle trouve aussi ça très embarrassant et elle n'est pas vraiment sûre d'y survivre. Pourtant, l'idée la taraude. Elle a déjà patiné côte à côte avec un camarade, et ça ne fonctionnait pas mal.

En termes de niveau, Kageyama et elle s'accorderaient plutôt bien, il est vrai. Il est doué, il a l'air fort, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il la porterait avec une facilité déconcertante. Quel joli couple ils feraient. Elle est quasiment persuadée qu'ils formeraient une alliance élégante. A quelques reprises elle s'est dit que ça marcherait mais à chaque fois, le regard terrifiant de son camarade prend le dessus et un frisson glacial lui parcourt tout le corps. Elle n'ose même pas lui parler, alors patiner avec lui… !

C'est pourquoi elle essaye de faire comprendre à Hinata qu'elle ne peut pas patiner avec Kageyama mais elle a beau faire, il insiste et insiste encore. Quand elle demande pourquoi il insiste, il prend un air coincé et dit que c'est ce que Kageyama voudrait faire mais celui-ci a déjà nié plusieurs fois. Après être venu lui en parler ce matin, Hinata est encore une fois dans sa classe à la pause de midi et il vient de réitérer sa demande quand Kageyama arrive en courant, le frappe sur la tête en le traitant de crétin et en ajoutant :

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire ! » Puis il s'incline à quatre-vingt-dix degrés face à Yachi en précisant : « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, excuse ce débile ! »

Il attrape Hinata par l'arrière du col et le traine dans le couloir d'un air menaçant sous le regard médusé de Yachi.

oOo

Il balance Hinata sur le sol du toit et ce dernier s'étale avec un petit cri.

« T'es vraiment pas net comme type ! crie-t-il en se relevant.

-C'est toi qui es complètement con ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

-J'essaye de t'aider !

-Ça ne m'aide pas du tout… » La voix de Kageyama n'est qu'un grognement sourd, et il fait de gros efforts pour articuler. « Je ne patinerai pas avec Yachi-san.

-Pourquoi ?! implore Hinata.

-Nous ne serions pas compatibles.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé !

-Je t'ai dit que c'est avec toi que je veux patiner ! » hurle Kageyama.

Hinata a un mouvement de recul et se mord la lèvre. La vexation qui s'empare de Kageyama est forte et douloureuse dans sa poitrine.

« Ça te dégoûte à ce point, l'idée de patiner avec moi ?

-Non ! »

La véhémence de la réponse surprend Kageyama qui fait lui aussi un pas en arrière, car soudain Hinata s'est approché très près.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?

-Bah, tu as rejeté ma proposition avec une telle force…

-Mets-toi à ma place, fait Hinata en se grattant la nuque. Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais même jamais vu de patinage de couple avant ça. En plus… c'est pas comme si c'était une alliance des plus classiques, hein. Ça va nous mener à quoi ?

-Aux jeux olympiques », répond Kageyama sans hésitation.

Hinata est paralysé, une expression de pur ébahissement sur le visage. Il reste là, l'air bête, pendant une bonne minute, à scruter Kageyama comme pour essayer de lire dans son cerveau à travers ses yeux.

« T'es sérieux ?

-Extrêmement sérieux.

-Tu réalises qu'on est des mecs ?

-J'avais remarqué, merci. »

Hinata pousse un soupir, les bras pendants le long de son corps, tête baissée. « Pourquoi ? finit-il par dire.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas le niveau ! Je vais avoir l'air tâche avec toi !

-Tu t'es largement amélioré depuis le début et le but, c'est de faire ça ensemble. On sera au même niveau. Je suis convaincu que je peux palier à tes faiblesses comme toi aux miennes. »

Hinata a commencé à faire des allers-retours devant Kageyama, l'ongle du pouce entre ses dents. Il parle aussi vite qu'il marche.

« Mais on est des mecs, répète-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Ils ne nous accepterons jamais.

-Pas si on est bons.

-Mais je ne le suis pas.

-Tu le seras.

-Ça veut dire qu'on fera des portés ?

-Bien sûr.

-On pourra ?

-C'est clair, avec ta taille.

-Je vais te tuer. »

Hinata s'arrête, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, se tourne vers Kageyama et lance :

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de dire oui.

-Ça n'a jamais été fait. »

Hinata grince des dents. Il adore l'originalité et Kageyama le sait. Faire partie d'un concept innovant est tout à fait son style, il a envie de se démarquer, et c'est ce qui va pencher dans la balance. Kageyama le voit hésiter : il est sur le point de dire oui, il triture ses doigts avec agitation, il respire fort, il va craquer.

Finalement, Hinata pousse un petit soupir.

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu. »

La déception fait suite à la vexation. Kageyama déglutit, et hoche la tête, puis il tourne les talons. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le forcer, après tout. Maintenant qu'il y songe, y a-t-il jamais eu une chance pour qu'il dise oui ? Deux garçons qui font du patin, ça paraitrait bizarre à n'importe qui. Il peut s'estimer heureux qu'Hinata ne le méprise pas.

Ses pas le guident jusqu'à la classe de Yachi, qui est en train de manger son bento. Il prend une profonde inspiration et entre dans la salle.

oOo

Les activités de club ont déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'Hinata arrive. Il va s'excuser auprès des coachs et explique qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour un mal de tête carabiné. Un pli d'inquiétude sur le front, Takeda lui conseille d'y aller mollo pour aujourd'hui et de s'asseoir dans les gradins pour le moment. Hinata s'exécute et il ferme les yeux en espérant que l'aspirine fasse effet rapidement. Il n'a pas cessé de repenser à la proposition de Kageyama de tout l'après-midi, au point de s'en rendre malade.

La décision n'est pas si facile à prendre. Il a toujours voulu devenir un grand patineur et jusqu'à présent, il voyait ça comme un rêve individuel. Il n'a encore participé à aucune compétition, alors se lancer dans du patinage de couple soulève plusieurs points cruciaux. Premièrement, il ne pourra pas être patineur solo, c'est une évidence. A son niveau, il ne pense pas pouvoir gérer deux performances comme Sawamura. Il a donc un choix à faire. Deuxièmement, c'est un véritable pari. On a jamais vu concourir deux garçons en duo, ils risquent de ne pas être acceptés ou d'être disqualifiés sur le champ.

Voilà, la réponse est là, depuis le début. Alors pourquoi a-t-il tant de mal à dire non ? Il n'a pas accepté, certes, mais il n'a jamais dit non. Lors de la compétition, juste après la performance à couper le souffle de leur sempai, il n'a pas dit non. Il s'est enfui. Pas étonnant que Kageyama ait cru qu'il était écœuré par sa demande. Il se rend compte maintenant combien c'était maladroit de sa part. Ça a dû demander beaucoup de courage à son ami, il s'en veut.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il voit Yachi voler. Son mal de tête a-t-il empiré au point de lui faire voir des hallucinations ? Après avoir cligné des yeux quelques fois, il voit que Yachi a bien les pieds sur terre. Ou, pour être précis, les patins sur la glace. Elle patine aux côtés de Kageyama, qui la prend soudain par la taille et la soulève. Elle n'a pas l'air rassurée mais elle regarde droit devant elle. Kageyama la repose, ils échangent quelques mots.

Hinata a envie de crier « Je le savais ! », mais il se retient. Il avait bien raison quand il disait qu'il leur suffisait d'essayer, et si Kageyama fait des efforts, il peut ne pas avoir l'air si effrayant. Yachi et lui peuvent donc patiner ensemble.

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, est-il si déçu ? C'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est une bonne chose. Il va pouvoir se concentrer sur ses performances solos et devenir le meilleur du Japon. L'estomac serré, il tente de se raisonner, de se dire que c'est pour le mieux. Mais alors pourquoi Kageyama a-t-il dit qu'il ne pourrait pas patiner avec Yachi ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps sa réponse ?

Il les observe patiner, et prend conscience du potentiel de Kageyama en tant que partenaire. S'il est si doué en solo, il est fort probable qu'en duo qu'il affectionne particulièrement, il soit encore meilleur. Ils ont déjà, en quelque sorte, patiné ensemble, lors de leur entraide mutuelle et il sait ce dont ils sont capables. Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Hinata. A-t-il tout foutu en l'air ? Si Kageyama patine avec Yachi, ils n'auront plus le temps pour leurs entrainements secrets ! Pourquoi n'y songe-t-il que maintenant ? Il sent sa respiration s'accélérer, le sang ne cesse de marteler ses tempes, il sent ses yeux piquer.

Il a envie de patiner avec Kageyama.

A ce moment où il se rend compte de sa bêtise et de ses regrets, il voit Yachi s'incliner devant Kageyama et celui-ci lui répondre avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. Kageyama glisse ensuite vers le rebord et aperçoit Hinata, alors il sort de piste. Hinata a un hoquet de surprise, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire et l'idée de s'enfuir lui traverse l'esprit mais ce serait vraiment impoli et de toute manière c'est trop tard, Kageyama s'est assis à côté de lui.

« Bah alors, débile, t'es en retard. »

Hinata a la gorge serrée, il est énervé contre Kageyama, contre lui-même, contre tout le monde. Il marmonne juste un petit « Hm » en guise de réponse. Il ne le regarde pas en face, mais il sent que Kageyama fronce les sourcils (quand ne le fait-il pas) et s'approche de lui. Va-t-il crier, lui rire au nez ou bien le frapper ?

« Ça va ? Tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pas ! s'écrie Hinata d'un ton irrité, mais sa voix trahit sa fébrilité. J'ai juste très mal à la tête, » ajoute-t-il faiblement.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge mais il se sent mal à l'aise. Kageyama plisse encore plus le front et se lève.

« Coachs, lance-t-il à Ukai et Takeda, Hinata ne se sent pas bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui.

-Ça ne va pas mieux Hinata-kun ? s'inquiète Takeda. D'accord, va donc te reposer et reviens en forme demain.

-Kageyama, raccompagne-le, lui demande Ukai. Ce serait mieux de pas le laisser seul au cas où il fait un malaise.

-Compris. »

Hinata a beau se défendre, dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'escorte, les coachs insistent et Kageyama ne proteste pas. Les voilà donc sur le chemin du retour, Hinata marche à côté de Kageyama qui a tenu à trainer son vélo pour lui.

« T'es pas obligé de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi, tu sais, ça va aller.

-C'est bon, fait Kageyama, ça me dérange pas. »

Il dit ça d'un ton si détaché qu'Hinata ne peut répliquer et ça lui met les nerfs à vif. Un silence s'installe et Hinata cherche désespérément un sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas leur association sur la glace. Il n'a pas envie de se fâcher avec Kageyama mais il a aussi envie de lui demander pourquoi il a changé d'avis si vite et s'il le fait, il ne saura pas rester calme. Kageyama lance tout à coup :

« Ça te ressemble pas.

-… d'avoir mal à la tête ?

-De rater l'entrainement. Je te prenais pour le type qui vient même avec quarante de fièvre.

-Je suis pas si fou, » s'esclaffe Hinata.

Il se demande s'il le ferait. Quarante, c'est beaucoup, non ?

« T'es sérieusement en train de te poser la question ! crie Kageyama, ébahi. T'es pas possible, toi.

-Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu viendrais si t'étais malade, j'en suis sûr !

-Pas avec quarante ! Viens pas t'entrainer avec moi si jamais t'as une température pareille, sinon je te botte le cul, ok ?

-De toutes façons je… ! » commence Hinata qui s'interrompt. _Je ne risque plus de patiner avec toi maintenant._ Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue en se maudissant.

Kageyama se renfrogne, l'air embarrassé.

« Désolé, dit-il, c'est pas pour te mettre la pression, hein.

-Comment ça ?

-Prends ton temps pour me répondre. »

Hinata ne comprend plus. Il n'a jamais été très malin, mais là, il est perdu.

« Au fait, continue Kageyama avant qu'il n'ait à poser la question, c'était pas si con que tu demandes à Yachi-san d'être ma partenaire. »

Hinata a envie de crier. Il comprend de moins en moins.

« Elle avait envie d'essayer alors quand je suis allé m'excuser une nouvelle fois, elle m'a demandé si on pouvait s'entrainer ensemble cet après-midi, pour voir. Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, on a patiné un peu. Elle a bien aimé mais elle pense que les duos, ce n'est pas pour elle. Mais si tu ne lui en avais pas parlé, elle n'aurait jamais osé me demander et elle aurait eu des regrets. »

Le soupir de soulagement qui échappe à Hinata est long et sonore, si bien que Kageyama le regarde comme s'il avait avalé un ver de terre.

« De-désolé ! s'exclame Hinata qui se sent rougir jusqu'aux épaules. C'est… »

Il pointe vers sa tête et Kageyama semble croire que c'est dû à la migraine car il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif. Hinata souffle doucement, et il demande timidement :

« Et si… elle avait décidé de se lancer en duo, tu aurais accepté d'être son partenaire ?

-Bah, ça aurait dépendu de ta réponse, mais ça m'aurait travaillé, c'est sûr. T'es encore là-dessus ? Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je patine avec Yachi-san ?

-Je veux patiner avec toi. »

Kageyama se retourne vers Hinata qui s'est arrêté au milieu de la route. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, l'air irrité, mais il se fige, les lèvres en o, interdit.

« Genre, comme on fait d'ha…

-Le patinage de couple. Je veux le faire. » Hinata a le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, mais il faut qu'il le dise maintenant, il ne veut plus risquer d'arriver trop tard. « Si… t'es toujours d'accord. »

Kageyama semble se réveiller d'une sorte de transe.

« T… t'es con ou quoi ? beugle-t-il. Je t'ai dit que j'attendais ta réponse, bien sûr que c'est ok pour moi ! Je t'en parlais pas plus tard que ce matin !

-T'es pas obligé de me crier dessus !

-Pose pas de questions à deux balles, alors !

-T'es vraiment mal embouché !

-Tu… ! »

Kageyama serre les dents. Hinata s'attend à être frappé mais il voit son camarade –partenaire– se détendre et redevenir très sérieux.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

-Non. Je suis sûr.

-Ok. »

Hinata voit le torse de Kageyama se gonfler et un sourire immense se dessiner sur son visage. Il écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Kageyama sourire. Il a déjà vu des rictus, des ricanements, mais pas de sourire aussi authentique et rayonnant. Est-ce la joie de son ami ou de savoir qu'il en est la cause, il n'est pas sûr, mais c'est contagieux et Hinata se met à rire. Son mal de tête a disparu.

oOo

Lors de leur premier entrainement secret de patinage en couple, Kageyama remarque qu'Hinata est nerveux. Il ne l'a jamais été jusqu'à présent, aussi décide-t-il de lui demander directement ce qui ne va pas.

« J'en sais rien, dit Hinata qui essaye de sourire malgré tout.

-Viens là, » fait Kageyama en lui tendant la main.

Hinata sursaute, mais obtempère. Il s'approche et prend sa main. Il est encore plus agité qu'avant.

« Il va falloir que tu t'habitues au contact, lui annonce Kageyama. On va danser ensemble, faire des portés, ce genre de choses.

-O-ok, bafouille Hinata en hochant rapidement la tête.

-On va commencer par patiner l'un à côté de l'autre, comme pendant la danse synchronisée. »

Hinata acquiesce une nouvelle, cette fois l'air plus sûr de lui. Il est sans doute rassuré de débuter par ce qu'il connait. Ils se lancent, et se rendent vite compte qu'ils ne vont pas au même niveau. Hinata, qui va plus vite, ralentit au rythme de son ami et ils arrivent à s'harmoniser. Ils continuent ainsi, en allant en avant, en arrière, sur le côté, ils font des virages, essayent toutes les directions possibles. Lorsque Kageyama propose qu'ils en restent là pour la journée, Hinata a l'air à la fois surpris et soulagé.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? lui demande Kageyama alors qu'ils se changent.

-Bah je sais pas, les portés c'est genre vachement important, alors je me suis dit… »

Kageyama lui assène un coup sur le crâne.

« Aïeuh !

-On doit tout reprendre de zéro ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on est prêts pour ça ? T'es complètement à côté de la plaque !

-Mais j'y connais rien, moi, aux doubles !

-C'est une question de bon sens, débile.

-Hey ! »

Hinata fait la moue en se frottant la tête. Kageyama pousse un petit soupir amusé.

« T'inquiète, on y arrivera. »

Le visage d'Hinata s'éclaire, et il hoche vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire. A-t-il seulement idée de combien c'est encourageant de le voir si motivé, Kageyama se le demande. Il le lui dira, un de ces jours.

OoO

Outre le patinage à deux, ils continuent bien sûr de travailler leurs lacunes. Evidemment, les cours classiques sont en cause, mais leur entrainement personnel les aide particulièrement. Il marche encore mieux qu'avant, il semblerait. Hinata sent qu'il est plus précis, plus gracieux et il varie bien plus ses figures. Quant à Kageyama, il est comme métamorphosé. S'il était élégant avant, c'est maintenant avec naturel et aplomb qui rendent ses gestes plus audacieux et originaux. Il manie l'effet de surprise et cela le rend beaucoup moins rigide. Il manque encore quelque chose qu'Hinata n'arrive pas à identifier pour que tout soit parfait.

Alors qu'il le regarde faire des pas de danse qu'Hinata lui a montrés, Kageyama fronce les sourcils. Il fait tout le temps ça.

« Ah ! » Hinata pousse un petit cri en réalisant ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. « Tu fais tout le temps la gueule ! »

Kageyama, piqué, serre les lèvres en une fine ligne et son regard furibond n'annonce rien de bon.

« C'est vrai, quoi, se défend Hinata en croisant les bras devant lui pour prévenir les coups. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je t'assure que c'est vraiment souvent.

-Et alors ? crie Kageyama.

-Et alors ça ne donne pas envie de te regarder. »

Kageyama a les poings – Hinata remarque qu'il les a serrés – qui tremblent et il se mord la lèvre. Il inspire et expire lentement. Hinata s'approche et saisit délicatement un de ses poings entre ses mains comme s'il était fait de cristal. Kageyama se raidit mais se laisse faire. Hinata déplie un à un ses doigts, lentement, comme si Kageyama était un petit animal blessé prêt à s'enfuir à tout instant.

« Tes gestes sont si beaux, Kageyama, dit-il d'un ton calme, on a envie de les regarder. Mais c'est comme si tu repoussais les gens, comme si tu refusais qu'on t'observe, alors que c'est tout le contraire que tu veux, je le sais. Ce serait tellement dommage de passer à côté de tes performances. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu t'es classé deuxième dans la compétition contre Seijoh : même avec tes faiblesses, tu es excellent. Pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te rend heureux, ça te fera peut-être sourire. »

Hinata s'est machinalement mis à masser la main de Kageyama tout en lui parlant. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, il lève lentement les yeux et croise le regard brillant de son partenaire qui l'écoute attentivement. Il lâche sa main d'un coup et se met à rire nerveusement :

« Et même si tu restes sérieux, ajoute-t-il, tant que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir assassiner ton public, tout ira bien. »

S'il s'attendait à ce que Kageyama s'énerve à nouveau ou lui frotte son poing contre le haut du crâne, il n'en est rien. Son ami acquiesce et retourne s'entrainer. Hinata se demande si c'est juste une impression, ou si Kageyama a bien les oreilles rouges.

oOo

Ils progressent doucement, mais sûrement. Kageyama pense depuis le départ que leur alliance est une bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas idée à quel point. Patiner avec Hinata, c'est bien plus simple, plus agréable et plus libérateur que patiner avec n'importe qui ou que patiner seul. Il sent qu'ensemble, ils peuvent y arriver. Ils peuvent aller loin.

Hinata s'entraine dur, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire peur, au contraire. Il ne cesse de sourire. Patiner lui fait sincèrement plaisir. Kageyama aussi, mais il ne sait pas l'exprimer. Pourtant, Hinata lui a dit avoir envie de le regarder, cela doit bien vouloir dire que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais Kageyama décide de s'entrainer à sourire. Il s'assoit à son bureau et se concentre sur le reflet du miroir que lui a prêté sa mère. Les premières fois, il comprend pourquoi Hinata lui dit qu'il fait flipper et ça le met en colère, ce qui n'arrange pas son cas. Il ne tient pas vraiment compte du regard des gens en règle générale, mais le regard des spectateurs est important. Comment fait-on pour avoir l'air enjoué ? Comment diable Hinata fait-il pour ravir le cœur de son public ? Il lui suffit d'entrer sur la piste et en quelques pas, il donne envie de le suivre, même lorsqu'il se plante, on rit, on l'encourage, on veut voir la suite. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, pendant le club, il a voulu mimer un german suplex et a failli se viander comme l'idiot qu'il est. Ça a fait rire tout le monde, mais il s'est relevé et a enchainé par de jolis sauts, avec ce naturel fascinant.

Lorsque Kageyama reporte son attention sur son miroir, il se découvre une expression qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez lui. _Pense à quelqu'un qui te rend heureux._

Il abat le miroir face contre le bureau.

oOo

Il y a les anniversaires, les résultats d'examens, les mariages, les rentrées scolaires, ou encore les sorties de jeux vidéos. Bien des dates ont un effet particulier sur les gens, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Il y a de l'anticipation, de l'appréhension à l'approche de certaines, d'autres nous rappelleront des détails qui n'ont rien à voir avec le calendrier en raison de leurs chiffres. Les dates sont, pour beaucoup, une part importante de notre vie.

La date que venait d'annoncer Ukai n'était pas qu'un jour pour Kageyama et Hinata. Elle était un enjeu, un défi, un combat. Il s'agissait bien sûr de la date de la prochaine compétition interlycées.


	5. Chapter 5

Moi qui avais dit que j'essaierais de poster de plus vite... Heureusement que j'ai dit "essayer" ! Désolée pour le retard ! Des fois y a rien à faire, ça ne vient pas ! En tous les cas, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! ^^

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur le toit de l'établissement, Kageyama et Hinata se font face, l'air grave. Hinata penche la tête sur le côté, bras croisés et bouche tordue comme il aime bien faire lorsqu'un dilemme s'impose à lui. Il ne s'en rend probablement pas compte cela dit, mais Kageyama a remarqué que c'est fréquent et il trouve ça presque attendrissant. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata le regarde droit dans les yeux et abat les mains sur ses genoux.

« Comment on va s'y prendre ?

-Comment ça ?

-Mais ! s'emporte Hinata. Pour la compèt', bien sûr !

-Bah en s'entrainant, comment d'autre ?

-C'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Ça on le fait déjà !

-Il nous faut un thème, tu veux dire, j'y ai pensé mais…

-Non ! »

Hinata pousse un long soupir.

« Kageyama. Il faut qu'on en parle à quelqu'un. »

Kageyama se renfrogne. Il fait claquer sa langue.

« A qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, aux coachs, pour commencer ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Ils vont peut-être même carrément nous interdire de continuer.

-Ouais bah tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi quand on devra s'inscrire sur la liste des doubles ? Transformer un de nos prénoms en prénom de fille ?! » Alors que Kageyama se dit que Shouyou se convertit facilement en Shouko, Hinata reprend en hurlant : « T'es pas censé considérer cette option, abruti !

-Parle moins fort, débile.

-Et même si on le faisait, le jour J ils vont bien se rendre compte qu'on est deux mecs.

-Je sais. »

Hinata a l'air déprimé, ce qui est extrêmement rare chez lui. D'ailleurs Kageyama ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu avec une expression si abattue. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter de patiner avec toi », murmure Hinata d'une voix triste.

Kageyama le saisit vivement par les épaules.

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! crie-t-il. Je ne laisserai personne nous empêcher de faire un duo ! »

Il fixe la moue chagrine d'Hinata et il est partagé entre la rage à l'idée qu'on puisse les séparer, et l'envie folle de serrer son partenaire contre lui. Il lâche les épaules d'Hinata comme s'il s'y était brûlé. Il regarde ses mains qui tremblent et lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ami qui a l'air troublé.

« Kageyama ? »

Il se lève, le visage en feu, et déclare froidement :

« Je dois y aller. A plus. »

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Hinata de l'arrêter et s'en va finir la pause déjeuner dans sa classe. Il ne mange pas, ceci dit, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. En vérité, il sait parfaitement ce qui se passe, mais il voudrait faire machine arrière, pour revenir au moment où il n'était pas amoureux d'Hinata. Evidemment, plus il tente de se focaliser sur autre chose, moins il y arrive, et Hinata occupe toutes ses pensées. Pour une fois, le patinage n'est pas sa seule préoccupation pendant une après-midi entière. Mais les deux étant intrinsèquement liés, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Kageyama s'en veut. Il s'en veut d'être un putain de cliché, il s'en veut de trahir Hinata qui n'a probablement pas ce genre d'affection à son égard, et qui serait mortifié s'il l'apprenait.

Ou le serait-il ? Est-ce si improbable d'imaginer que son partenaire partage ses sentiments ? Hinata a accepté d'être son partenaire alors qu'il lui crie souvent dessus, ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Non, c'est stupide. Il le supporte parce qu'il est fort, parce qu'il veut devenir meilleur, parce qu'il veut patiner avec lui, ça n'a aucun sous-entendu. Kageyama ferme les yeux et pose son front sur ses poings. Ça ne sert à rien de se faire des illusions, il faut qu'il se concentre sur autre chose.

Il leur faut de l'aide. Ils ont besoin d'être guidés, d'une chorégraphie digne de ce nom, et de quelqu'un qui les soutienne avant tout. La compétition d'octobre est le moment où des coachs du monde entier viennent voir les lycéens à l'œuvre pour éventuellement leur proposer de les entrainer personnellement et plus seulement dans le cadre de leur club, pour ceux, évidemment, qui n'ont pas déjà d'entraineur attitré. Hinata a raison, ils doivent en parler à Ukai et Takeda, ils n'ont pas le choix.

Kageyama fait part à Hinata de son intention de révéler leur duo juste avant le début du club, ce qui met ce dernier dans un état avancé de nervosité. Il se loupe ainsi sur pas mal de sauts, et n'arrive pas à grand-chose en règle générale. Aussi, Kageyama décide-t-il qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit le seul à parler à leurs coachs, Hinata se conduira sans doute comme le gros balourd qu'il est. Par chance, Ukai demande à Kageyama de l'aider à transporter des cartons dans la salle d'audiovisuel du lycée. Hinata fait discrètement signe à son partenaire qu'il va se cacher dans les toilettes comme à leur habitude et qu'il l'attend.

Sur le chemin, Kageyama ne cesse de se demander comment aborder le sujet.

« Alors, Kageyama, ça se passe pas mal pour toi, hein ? demande soudain Ukai.

-Hein ? Pardon ? Oui ?

-Tu t'es drôlement amélioré ces derniers temps, continue le coach, tu ne vas pas tarder à voler de tes propres ailes.

-Non, enfin, si, non, j'aimerais… » Et dire qu'il traitait Hinata de balourd il n'y a pas dix minutes. « J'ai encore du chemin à faire.

-Hahaha, toujours aussi exigeant, hein ! »

Ils arrivent à la salle, où ils déposent les cartons remplis de cassettes vidéo. En saisissant une, Kageyama y lit « Ukai/Takagi – Ukai/Honjou ». Des vidéos de doubles d'Ukai ! Lui qui a été jusqu'au niveau national ! Le sang de Kageyama ne fait qu'un tour.

« Coach, me donnez-vous la permission de mettre une vidéo ? »

Ukai a à peine le temps de dire oui qu'il insère la vidéo dans le vieux magnétoscope et celle-ci se met en route. Ukai doit avoir une ou deux années de plus que lui là-dessus, et il patine en compagnie d'une jeune fille rousse. Fasciné, Kageyama se dit que c'est l'occasion rêvée.

« Coach… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-C'est au sujet des doubles ?

-Oui.

-Je suis au courant. »

Tétanisé, Kageyama se demande s'il les a vraiment percés à jour et si oui, pourquoi il ne les a pas déjà arrêtés.

« Je sais que tu t'entraînes après le club, reprend Ukai en croisant les bras.

-C'est que…

-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas ? Je le tolère parce que je sais à quel point tu es déterminé à faire des doubles, et parce que je sais aussi que tu ne t'entraînes pas trop tard. Tout ça va changer quand tu te seras trouvé un coach perso, de toute manière.

-Oui, merci monsieur !

-Mais dis-moi… elle est pas du lycée ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta partenaire, elle n'est pas du lycée, avance Ukai. Sinon pourquoi cacheriez-vous votre entrainement ? Ou alors elle n'est juste pas du club, mais je ne comprends pas bien pourqu…

-C'est Hinata. »

Ukai s'interrompt. Il décroise les bras, se cure l'oreille de l'auriculaire et recroise les bras.

« Tu veux bien me redire ça ?

-Mon partenaire… c'est Hinata.

-Hinata comme dans…

-Hinata Shouyou. »

Tout en s'accroupissant, Ukai sort une cigarette de sa veste et l'allume, l'air totalement dépassé.

« On est bien d'accord, tu es en train de me dire que tu fais du patin de couple avec Hinata ?

-Absolument.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça avec une fille ?

-Celles du club ne sont pas intéressées et je n'arrivais à rien avec des filles. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de mon passé. »

Ukai soupire.

« Oui, mais enfin ce n'est pas une raison ! On a jamais vu deux garçons patiner ensemble.

-J'en ai conscience, acquiesce Kageyama, mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire changer les choses.

-On ne change pas le règlement d'un sport avec des convictions ! lance Ukai, plus éberlué qu'en colère.

-Je sais. » Kageyama, qui s'est mis en position seiza, tant par déférence que pour se mettre au niveau de son coach, serre les poings sur ses genoux. Il va tout donner pour se faire comprendre. « Nous sommes sérieux, nous avions conscience des risques, mais il y a une vraie alchimie entre nous, il vous suffit de venir nous voir…

-Non. »

Kageyama sursaute. Ukai se met debout, se passe une main sur le visage et secoue la tête.

« Je suis navré, Kageyama, mais il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez les frais dès maintenant.

-Je vous en prie, venez au moins…

-Je ne peux pas te faire espérer quoi que ce soit pour rien.

-Mais… ! »

 _Réfléchis, Tobio, réfléchis, il faut que tu dises quelque chose !_

Kageyama est sur le point de se lever lorsque son attention est attirée par la télévision, et il y reste scotché. Il ne rêve pas, c'est bien avec un autre garçon que patine Ukai sur la vidéo faisant suite à celle de la rouquine. Ils font des sauts en riant, tentent des acrobaties.

« Coach…

-Ecoute Kageyama je… »

Ukai s'interrompt et pousse un soupir irrité lorsque son regard tombe sur l'écran.

« Forcément il a fallu que tu tombes là-dessus…

-Vous patinez avec…

-Oui avec un mec, le coupe sèchement Ukai. Personne n'a jamais interdit de s'amuser avec un camarade.

-Alors…

-Alors rien, Kageyama ! l'arrête à nouveau le coach. Dans un concours, c'est un homme une femme, point. Tu peux patiner avec Hinata tant que tu veux pendant tes congés, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. »

Kageyama est à court d'arguments, ou plutôt il n'ose pas discuter plus avec le coach qu'il ne veut pas énerver. Pour autant, il est convaincu de ce qu'il pense. Il se lève, et sur un ton plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru, reprend :

« J'ai toujours admiré le patinage de couple, vous le savez.

-Je peux t'aider à trouver une partenaire si…

-Ça ne marche avec personne d'autre que lui. » Ukai fait la grimace mais ne dit rien. « J'ai essayé avec des filles, et comme vous le savez, ça s'est mal passé. Je dis ça, mais il n'est pas question de genre, mais de personne. J'ai trouvé mon partenaire. Regardez-vous, sur vos vidéos, vous vous amusez, que ce soit avec cette fille ou ce mec. Ça me rend heureux de patiner avec Hinata. Il m'a permis de voir le patinage sous un angle nouveau, et ça m'a libéré. Je n'atteindrai pas cette harmonie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il s'incline en angle droit et réitère sa demande :

« Venez nous regarder patiner s'il vous plait ! Juste une fois. »

Il a mis toute sa détermination dans cette tirade, et il attend, les mains en sueur, en se mordant la lèvre. Nouveau soupir d'Ukai.

« Juste une fois… »

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Kageyama s'est relevé comme une flèche et qu'il le remercie à foison. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme lui explique qu'Hinata les attend près de la piste et qu'ils peuvent y aller.

oOo

Après les avoir observés patiner, Ukai a fait les cent pas. Il s'est passé nerveusement la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois, puis il a voulu leur dire quelque chose, mais s'est rétracté. Au final, il est allé aux toilettes et n'en est pas sorti. Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes, Hinata s'inquiète.

« On devrait peut-être aller le chercher… propose-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, dit Kageyama. Qu'il prenne son temps. »

Hinata a sincèrement peur qu'Ukai leur refuse de participer ensemble. Ils ont beaucoup trop de potentiel pour abandonner. Il pourrait revenir à ses premiers amours et faire une participation solo, il pense avoir acquis de solides bases pour y retourner et être bon, mais ce n'est plus ce qu'il veut. Il aime ce qu'ils font.

Depuis la compétition avec Aoba Johsai et son partenariat avec Kageyama, Hinata a regardé beaucoup de vidéos de patinage en couple, et il les apprécie vraiment. Il veut continuer sur cette voie.

Enfin, le coach revient près d'eux et croise les bras en faisant la grimace.

« Je vais vous entrainer.

-Vous allez… !

-On continue l'entrainement comme vous faisiez jusqu'à maintenant, après le club. Attention je ne serai pas tendre !

-Bien ! disent Kageyama et Hinata d'une même voix, en s'inclinant, tremblant d'excitation.

-Mais surtout… » La voix d'Ukai. « Il faut que vous ayez en tête que je ne vous garantis rien concernant la validité de votre performance. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour convaincre le jury mais… Il faudra choisir le bon moment. Je songe même à vous faire concourir en en faisant passer un pour une fille. »

Le coup de coude qu'il reçoit dans les côtes fait grincer Hinata des dents et il murmure :

« Sale crétin. »

Il préfère ne pas regarder Kageyama qui doit être en train de jubiler, mais d'un côté, il comprend et il a bien du mal à s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux. Ils vont tout de même être entrainés par Ukai Keishin ! Certes, c'était déjà le cas, mais là il va prendre le relai sur un entrainement beaucoup plus intense. Et vu son expérience de compétiteur national, il a beaucoup à leur apprendre.

C'est la fin de semaine, alors Ukai leur donne rendez-vous le lundi pour commencer un entrainement sévère et sans pitié. Il devrait pourtant savoir que c'est exactement ce qu'attendent les deux garçons. Il leur donne également une consigne : réfléchir à un thème pour la compétition.

Ils sont en train de rentrer en silence, tout en cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser comme thème. Finalement, Hinata n'en peut plus, il s'agrippe les cheveux en poussant un râle.

« Je peux pas trouver comme ça ! dit-il. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Sur quel genre de musique tu voudrais patiner ? » demande-t-il à Kageyama. Comme celui-ci reste muet, le visage tordu en une expression de détresse, il soupire. « Ah oui c'est vrai, tu connais que dalle.

-Je connais des choses ! s'emporte Kageyama.

-A part des grands classiques ?

-Uh… »

Hinata secoue la tête.

« Tu fais quoi demain ?

-On a pas cours donc juste entrainement le matin. Sinon rien de spécial.

-Ça te dirait de passer chez moi après ? »

On dirait qu'Hinata lui a fait une proposition particulièrement indécente, car Kageyama devient très rouge et se met à bafouiller n'importe quoi. Ils ne s'entendent plus si mal, il n'est pas obligé de réagir aussi violemment !

« Ce serait bien qu'on écoute des trucs ensemble, qu'on essaye de voir quels films on aime bien tous les deux, tout ça.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Ils se mettent d'accord pour que Kageyama vienne chez lui le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Hinata est tout excité à l'idée que son ami vienne lui rendre visite, et aussitôt chez lui, il commence à faire le tri de ses films préférés. Après ça, il remplit à craquer une clé usb des pistes sur lesquelles il s'imagine le plus patiner. Il y a une forte majorité d'électro et de pop mais aussi quelques classiques et des bandes originales de films. Il a tellement hâte de lui faire découvrir tout ça !

Il s'allonge par terre, les bras en l'air, et contemple un instant ce qui l'attend. Il va enfin pouvoir participer à une compétition ! Il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être entraîné par Ukai Keishin, et encore moins participer en double, mais il ne regrette pas son choix. Il sait qu'ils seront bons. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être effrayé à l'idée que leur duo soit disqualifié, pour des raisons assez évidentes, mais il y croit. Le coach les a acceptés, c'est un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

Il se demande ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait refusé qu'ils continuent. Kageyama a dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir là-dessus. Mais il était classe, quand il a dit ça…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils rentrent de l'entrainement, il doit se retenir de prendre Kageyama par la manche et de l'entrainer dans sa chambre pour lui faire écouter de gré ou de force sa sélection de musique. Tout d'abord, il le laisse se défaire de ses affaires, dont son parapluie car le temps n'est pas au beau fixe. Ensuite, il présente son ami à ses parents et sa sœur, qui se cache derrière lui, visiblement peu rassurée par le nouveau venu. Kageyama, qui la regarde avec insistance, a son regard noir de toujours, mais Hinata sait que ce n'est pas volontaire et ça le fait ricaner.

« T'inquiète pas, Natsu, dit-il à sa petite sœur. Il a une sale tête mais il ne mord pas.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-C'est pas comme ça que tu paraitras moins effrayant, débilos », rétorque Hinata, et Kageyama se raidit, partagé entre être énervé et faire un effort.

Les coins de sa bouche se tordent dans une tentative de sourire qui se conclut par des pleurs de Natsu. Hinata fait alors signe à Kageyama de monter à l'étage pendant qu'il la console.

Il part ensuite le rejoindre avec deux tasses de thé. Kageyama l'attend dans sa chambre, qu'il n'a sans doute eu aucun mal à trouver grâce aux posters de patineurs sur les murs.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, fait Kageyama avant qu'Hinata ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais bien, t'en fais pas, répond Hinata qui ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Oh, » gronde Kageyama.

Hinata se frotte l'arrière de la tête en s'excusant, un sourire coupable toujours collé aux lèvres. A sa plus grande surprise, Kageyama se met à sourire aussi, bien que ce soit discret, et il préfère ne pas faire de commentaire. C'est suffisamment rare pour qu'il gâche ce moment. Emporté par l'ambiance conviviale, il embraye sur le sujet de leur réunion.

« Bon alors j'ai préparé plein de trucs à te faire écouter ! J'espère que tu vas aimer », dit-il en mettant la clé usb dans sa chaîne.

Kageyama hoche la tête et sort un carnet et un crayon de son sac à dos. Tout en écoutant, il prend des notes, de temps en temps il demande le titre de la chanson. Qu'il est sérieux… Hinata est surpris par la méthode mais il est content que Kageyama partage son enthousiasme, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté.

Après deux bonnes heures d'écoute intensives, Hinata remarque des signes de lassitude chez son ami et il propose qu'ils s'interrompent, ce qui semble bienvenu. Il descend rechercher du thé et remonte avec des petits gâteaux en plus.

« Y a des trucs qui te plaisent ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai noté des choses sympas, répond Kageyama en faisant glisser son carnet vers lui. Après, il faudra rattacher ça à un thème, et pour le moment je n'ai toujours pas d'idée.

-Moi non plus, avoue Hinata. Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre l'air, des fois qu'on trouve l'inspiration dehors ?

-Il fait moche, fait Kageyama en regardant par la fenêtre d'où on voit que la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Non, mais on a pas encore tout écouté et puis, t'avais pas parlé de film ? Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de voir ce que t'as. Enfin on aura pas le temps de les regarder mais au moins de parcourir ta collection.

-Ça marche ! » lance Hinata, ravi de constater qu'ils n'ont pas perdu leur motivation.

La nuit tombant, il est l'heure pour Kageyama de repartir. Ils descendent au rez-de-chaussée où il remet son manteau et ses chaussures, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, ils constatent que le temps s'est lourdement dégradé et que c'est une vraie tempête qui fait rage à l'extérieur.

« Oh là là, dit la maman d'Hinata, venue dire au revoir, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer là-dessous, Kageyama-kun. Reste donc manger, on verra plus tard.

-Je vous remercie », dit-il en s'inclinant.

C'est vaguement ennuyeux, mais quelque part, Hinata est bien content que leur après-midi se prolonge. Il ne compte pas particulièrement continuer à se triturer la tête avec le thème de leur programme, ils sont arrivés à saturation, mais ça lui fait plaisir de passer plus de temps avec Kageyama.

Après le dîner, le temps n'a pas évolué, aussi décident-ils que Kageyama restera dormir. Après tout, demain c'est dimanche, ça ne pose donc aucun problème. Ils installent un deuxième futon dans la chambre d'Hinata qui est excité comme une puce. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'ami qui restait dormir !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à sauter partout ? râle Kageyama lorsqu'il sort de son bain. On croirait un gamin de primaire en voyage scolaire.

-Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, réplique Hinata. Ça te ferait mal de faire semblant de t'amuser un peu ? Ou alors tu me détestes donc tant que ça… ? »

L'expression que prend Kageyama est à la fois pitoyable, douloureuse à voir et hilarante. Hinata s'en voudrait presque de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il décide pourtant d'aller jusqu'au bout et il courbe le dos tristement puis se glisse sous ses couvertures lentement, en poussant un petit soupir peiné.

Il doit se couvrir la bouche des deux mains pour s'empêcher de rire tandis que Kageyama se confond en excuses inintelligibles, mais rapidement, il ne tient plus et il éclate de rire. Il roule sur le côté pour voir, à travers ses larmes, le visage éberlué de Kageyama qui bafouille :

« Mais tu… »

Il fronce les sourcils, dents serrées, mais Hinata sait maintenant différencier le vrai regard fâché du regard, disons, familier de son ami, donc il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant, dit-il, son rire enfin calmé. Il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre, hein.

-Hm. »

Kageyama se couche et tourne le dos, alors Hinata éteint la lumière et fait de même. Il se demande s'il est allé trop loin. Kageyama n'a pas l'air si agacé, mais il ne dit plus rien. Ok, ce n'est pas le plus bavard des mecs, mais tout de même.

« Je ne te déteste pas du tout, » entend-il soudain après une ou deux minutes de silence durant lesquelles il se demandait si Kageyama ne dormait pas déjà.

Il s'apprête à dire qu'il le sait, et que c'est bien pour ça qu'il a blagué là-dessus, mais il n'en a pas le temps.

« Je voulais que ce soit clair. »

Hinata sourit et acquiesce. Il se sent bien.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, » chuchote-t-il.

Kageyama se racle la gorge et ça le fait rire silencieusement. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que cet ours mal léché saura exprimer ses sentiments.

« Moi aussi. »

Hinata écarquille les yeux. Il tourne les yeux vers l'autre futon où il ne peut voir que le dos de Kageyama et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il a vraiment envie de croiser son regard. Dans l'espoir un peu vain que ça se produise, il reste tourné de ce côté, mais bien vite, il sent qu'il rejoint les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Les rayons du soleil lui chatouillent les paupières, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Aveuglé un instant, il se les frotte pour mieux se réveiller. Il a vraiment bien dormi. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait de beaux rêves, ce qui lui arrive plutôt rarement. Lorsque sa vue s'habitue enfin à la lumière du jour, il voit Hinata qui lui sourit. Il lui dit quelque chose mais Kageyama ne l'entend pas. Il est simplement ébloui par le soleil qui se reflète dans les cheveux de son ami et qui l'irradie d'une aura presque magique. La flamboyance de ses cheveux sublimée par la lumière le captive et finit par lui brouiller à nouveau la vue tant il ne peut s'en détacher. Tout à coup, tout s'éclaire. Il se lève précipitamment, faisant sursauter son hôte, et il cherche son cahier de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Hinata, d'un ton inquiet.

-Les pistes d'hier, je suis sûr qu'il y en avait !

-Qu'il y avait de quoi ? »

Kageyama se tourne vers Hinata et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Du soleil, Hinata. Du soleil.

-Quoi du soleil ?

-Notre thème ! C'est le soleil ! »

Hinata lève le menton, contemplatif et finit par hocher la tête.

« C'est pas bête. Mais c'est un peu vague.

-Ce n'est pas vague ! On peut se servir du type qui vole vers le soleil.

-Personne ne sait voler, rétorque Hinata en grimaçant, pas sûr d'où Kageyama veut en venir.

-C'est une légende, débile !

-Ah… »

S'il a l'air vexé l'espace d'un instant, Hinata se laisse vite gagner par l'excitation.

« Mais oui ! Les légendes c'est super cool !

-Et je suis presque certain que dans les chansons d'hier, il y en avait qui parlent de soleil, au moins dans le titre. Y a de quoi faire quelque chose d'énorme !

-Génial ! »

Peu au courant des mythes et légendes dans leurs détails, Kageyama décide de chercher sur internet l'histoire qui lui trotte dans la tête et il tombe sans attendre sur le mythe d'Icare. Il fait lire l'article à Hinata qui, avant même de l'exprimer verbalement, est partant.

« Ca va être tellement cool, il faut définir qui fait quoi et…

-Bien sûr je suis Icare, déclare Kageyama.

-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi pas moi ? s'insurge Hinata.

-Parce que tu es le soleil, c'est évident, réplique Kageyama du tac au tac. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu rayonnes, tu dégages quelque chose d'incroyable sur la glace, et ce serait logique que je gravite en quelque sorte autour de toi. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être Icare. »

Hinata ouvre la bouche lentement, et reste scotché. Il se met à rougir et à se gratter l'arrière de la tête en riant nerveusement.

« Ah… ah bon ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il se lève et lance : « T'as faim ? Je vais voir si ma mère a préparé le petit dèj' ! » Il sort de la pièce en courant.

Kageyama lui est vraiment reconnaissant d'être parti, car il ne savait plus du tout comment agir. Tout d'abord parce qu'il vient enfin de réaliser la teneur de ses paroles, et ensuite, Hinata était si adorable, avec son air embarrassé, que c'en est insoutenable. La veille au soir, déjà, c'était quoi, cette bonne humeur dégoulinante ? Le fait de dormir ici n'était bizarrement pas un problème pour Kageyama. Il était même plutôt heureux de pouvoir passer la nuit près d'Hinata, sans arrière-pensées, juste pour profiter de sa compagnie. Mais après les mots d'Hinata et sa réaction à l'instant, il prend conscience que son amour à sens unique ne va peut-être pas être aussi simple à gérer qu'il ne le pensait.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils sautent de joie. Le coach Ukai approuve leur thème et il est très content qu'ils aient trouvé si vite. Il leur avait certes donné le week-end mais il sait bien que c'est parfois difficile de s'accorder sur une même idée et il avait réfléchi de son côté, mais c'est décidé. Le Soleil.

Plus précisément, la légende d'Icare. Là encore, il adhère à un Kageyama en Icare et il propose un double rôle pour Hinata. Pour lui, Hinata fera Dédale, puis le Soleil. Si ce dernier s'est un instant senti insulté qu'on ne l'imagine pas dans le rôle du protagoniste, il est très vite revenu sur sa première impression. Voilà qu'on lui confie deux personnages, et puis il s'est raisonné en se rappelant que dans le patinage de couple, s'il peut y avoir un des partenaires mis en valeur, ils sont aussi importants l'un que l'autre. Mais l'argument qui l'a le plus touché, c'était la comparaison de Kageyama entre lui et le soleil. Kageyama l'a déjà complimenté sur son énergie positive, mais dit comme ça, c'était différent, et il n'arrive pas à s'enlever cette conversation de la tête.

Ukai va leur créer une chorégraphie, et il ne pourrait pas être plus enchanté. Il a envie de faire des bonds partout, aussi décide-t-il de le faire véritablement, pour se défouler. Il réussit tous ses sauts, dont deux triples axels. Il se sent plus en forme que jamais. Il s'imagine déjà en costume flamboyant, et Kageyama avec ses ailes. Il sera tellement classe, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu en costume de compétition.

Lorsqu'ils se changent après l'entrainement, il n'a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, alors il propose à Kageyama d'aller manger une brioche fourrée. Une fois passé au magasin, ils sortent s'assoir sur un banc non loin.

« J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir la chorégraphie du coach ! s'exclame Hinata en croquant dans sa brioche. Et d'avoir nos costumes ! On aura des ailes, c'est tellement cool ! »

Kageyama a un petit rire.

« Ouais, c'est cool, » dit-il simplement.

Il n'ajoute rien, mais il a l'air content. Ça le change drôlement d'avant, et c'est rafraichissant. Ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

Ça lui fait plaisir que Kageyama soit content… c'est bizarre, non ? Enfin c'est normal de vouloir que les autres soient heureux, mais il ne se l'est jamais dit d'une personne en particulier.

« Ah, au fait, » se rappelle-t-il soudain. Il fouille dans son sac d'où il sort une clé usb, qu'il tend à Kageyama. « Je t'ai fait la copie que tu m'as demandée.

-Merci.

-Mais je t'avais déjà envoyé les pistes qu'on a choisies pour Icare par mail, pourquoi tu voulais toute ma sélection ?

-Je n'écoute pas beaucoup de musique, comme une certaine personne me l'a souvent fait remarquer, répond Kageyama avec un regard appuyé à Hinata qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors j'étais curieux. Y avait des trucs pas mal.

-Il fallait me le dire, je t'en aurais mis d'autres !

-La prochaine fois.

-Ça marche ! »

Après avoir parlé encore quelques minutes ils décident de rentrer. Bientôt, ils commenceront leur chorégraphie, et Hinata sait que Kageyama aura autant de mal à dormir que lui ce soir.

oOo

Dans l'espoir de gagner plus rapidement le sommeil, Kageyama a chargé le contenu de la clé usb d'Hinata sur son baladeur et il cherche des pistes calmes. Il en trouve une et la laisse tourner. Elle est vraiment sympa. Plus que découvrir de la musique, ce qu'il recherche en vérité, c'est mieux connaître Hinata. Est-ce que ça fait de lui un sale type ? Est-ce qu'Hinata serait fâché ? Probablement pas, en fait, ça lui ferait même plaisir qu'il « sorte de sa grotte » comme il aime bien dire. Enfin, c'est en supposant qu'il n'apprenne pas les intentions véritables de Kageyama.

Au début, il n'avait aucune intention particulière, cela dit. Il ne comptait pas se déclarer, et s'était même convaincu que c'était un béguin qui allait s'estomper avec le temps. Hinata l'impressionne depuis le départ, ça aurait pu être de la confusion, surtout que Kageyama n'a jamais vraiment compris ce qu'était être amoureux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il soupire. Il s'est pourtant dit et redit qu'il devait se concentrer uniquement sur le patinage. Demain, ils vont s'entrainer comme d'habitude et il n'y pensera pas.

Il ne se trompait pas finalement, parce qu'ils s'entrainent avec acharnement, et ça ne lui laisse pas le temps de gamberger. Les portés se succèdent, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais ils progressent. Le coach est d'excellent conseil, et grâce à lui, ils sont confiants. Confiants sur tout sauf sur une chose : leur inscription à la compétition. Le coach hésite. Soit il inscrit une fille à la place de l'un d'eux et ils surprennent tout le monde le jour J, au risque de se faire disqualifier à ce moment, soit il essaye de convaincre le comité, qui peut alors refuser de les laisser participer.

Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qui est la meilleure solution. Kageyama angoisse sérieusement. La date approche dangereusement, et ils doivent se décider. Il ne sait pas s'il doit laisser Ukai décider ou s'il doit lui-même réfléchir à ce qu'ils doivent faire et insister. Mais s'il se trompe, ce sera sa responsabilité. Chaque problème en suit un autre, c'est insupportable. Les jours passent, et la situation n'évolue pas. Ça le stresse tellement qu'il se met à perdre l'appétit, et qu'il a du mal à dormir.

A une pause déjeuner, qu'il passe presque toujours sur le toit avec Hinata, il délaisse à nouveau son pain au curry. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de taper nerveusement du pied, car il sursaute quand Hinata pose sa main sur son genou, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? dit-il, agacé malgré lui.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup en ce moment, répond Hinata en désignant son petit pain entamé.

-Et alors ?

-Il te faut des forces, pour l'entrainement.

-C'est bon, je sais !

-Si c'était moi tu m'engueulerais », réplique Hinata. Il a raison, mais Kageyama est trop énervé pour faire preuve de bonne foi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire quoi faire !

-J'ai pas envie que tu t'écroules cette après-midi, continue Hinata. Comment on va faire sinon ?

-De toute façon on n'est même pas sûrs que ça serve à quelque chose, maugrée Kageyama.

-Comment ça ?

-On va peut-être pas avoir le droit de participer ensemble ! Me dis pas que t'as pas conscience de ça !

-Si bien sûr, mais je pense que ça va marcher ! Et c'est pas en t'affamant que ça va régler le problème ! » Depuis quand Hinata fait preuve de bon sens ?

« -Comment tu peux savoir que ça va marcher ? L'optimisme a ses limites.

-Dit le gars qui comptait aller aux nationales avec moi y a pas si longtemps ! Tu visais les jeux olympiques, je te rappelle ! Tu étais tellement sûr de toi ! »

Kageyama se lève, et écrase sa brique de lait vide dans son poing.

« Ouais, j'y croyais ! crie-t-il. Mais je me suis sans doute trompé !

-T'es pas…

-T'as le droit de retourner en simple ! Il est encore temps ! Tu es suffisamment doué aujourd'hui pour pouvoir gérer.

-Je ne compte pas…

-Tu devrais même pas traîner avec moi de toute manière !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il se fige et se rend compte qu'il en a trop dit. Il se mord la lèvre avant de dire plus de bêtises. Hinata doit être furieux, Kageyama a tellement insisté pour qu'ils fassent un duo, le voilà qui se débine au dernier moment.

Au lieu de ça, il sent les mains d'Hinata envelopper son poing doucement, exactement comme l'autre jour. Instinctivement, Kageyama le desserre, et Hinata récupère la briquette, qu'il pose à côté d'eux. Tout en gardant sa main dans les siennes, Hinata murmure :

« T'es qu'un con. » Kageyama devrait se fâcher, mais bizarrement il n'en est rien. Il sait que c'est un peu vrai, et le ton si calme d'Hinata l'apaise. Il le laisse continuer. « Je veux patiner avec toi, c'est une certitude, et si on y arrive pas, on y arrive pas, mais si on a une chance de pouvoir le faire, alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer. C'est pas juste parce que tu as insisté que je le fais, c'est parce que j'aime ça. J'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps si c'était pas le cas. Je te fais une confiance aveugle… » – littéralement, lors de certains portés jetés, il ferme les yeux – « …et ça m'attriste un peu que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-C'est faux… !

-Alors crois-moi, continue Hinata comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, je vais trouver un moyen. Un moyen de te convaincre que je compte pas te lâcher, et un moyen de régler notre problème d'inscription. »

Son regard est plein d'une détermination à toute épreuve, et Kageyama reste figé. Lorsqu'Hinata lâche son poing, il a envie de lui dire mille et une choses, mais rien ne lui vient, à tel point qu'il reste là sans bouger, et Hinata est parti avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

oOo

Lorsque Kageyama le rejoint sur la glace, Hinata l'accueille d'un regard qui coupe court à toute conversation. Son partenaire a l'air ennuyé, il fait sa tête de grognon, avec ce jeu de sourcils qui indique qu'il est gêné et qu'il veut potentiellement s'excuser, mais Hinata ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Faut qu'on bosse la suite du triple axel », déclare-t-il.

Quel abruti, ce Kageyama ! Qu'il soit stressé, c'est une chose, qu'il baisse les bras en est une autre ! Et puis il aurait pu lui en parler. Ils sont partenaires, non ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Hinata ne comprenait pas. Lui aussi, il est inquiet. Ils n'ont aucune certitude que leur association ne soit pas rejetée, et oui, ça le terrifie. Ça le met en colère, aussi. Pourquoi les règles du patinage artistique sont-elles si coincées ? Dans tous les autres sports, les hommes jouent ensemble, et les femmes de leur côté aussi ! C'est injuste.

« Hinata ! Kageyama ! crie soudain le coach Ukai. Vous êtes à ce que vous faites, ou quoi ? »

Ils ont pourtant effectué un triple axel parfait, et ils n'ont fait aucune faute après. Ukai leur fait signe de s'approcher.

« Vous êtes complètement à côté, depuis quelques jours, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Hinata ne sait pas s'il doit répondre, et Kageyama se renfrogne. Ukai soupire.

« Bon écoutez, je vois bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment. J'espère que vous avez conscience que la compétition est pour bientôt ! »

Le silence qui suit est gênant et Hinata aimerait pouvoir affirmer au coach qu'il est au taquet, _qu'ils sont_ au taquet, mais il a les nerfs trop à vif. Ça ne sonnerait pas juste, même s'il veut vraiment faire de son mieux. Il entendrait presque Kageyama grincer des dents tant la mâchoire de ce dernier est tendue. Il va se faire mal, cet idiot.

Pourquoi est-il inquiet pour ce nul, après tout ? Il a tellement envie de s'approcher de lui et de lui demander de se détendre. Est-ce qu'il doit le faire ? Est-ce qu'il doit mettre sa fierté de côté ? Son discours de tout à l'heure en prendrait un coup alors non. Tant pis. Il déglutit.

« …nata. Hinata ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah, oui, pardon ! s'écrie-t-il en tournant son regard vers Ukai.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Euh…

-J'ai des obligations familiales ce week-end, donc je ne vous entrainerai pas. Profites-en pour te rafraichir les esprits et reviens en forme lundi. Et débrouille-toi pour arranger ce qui ne va pas. »

Il pourrait avoir l'air plus fâché que ça, mais le coach a finalement l'air à la fois compréhensif et agacé.

Lorsqu'ils sont dans les vestiaires, il sent que Kageyama essaye de capter son attention, ou peut-être cherche-t-il ses mots, mais Hinata se change en un clin d'œil et il sort aussitôt. Il est partagé entre la culpabilité et l'irritation. Ils ont pris l'habitude de traîner un peu ensemble après leur entraînement et ça lui manque déjà. Il n'a jamais été aussi dépendant de ses amis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Bah, c'est que Kageyama est aussi passionné que lui et ça n'avait jamais été le cas de ses amis proches jusqu'à maintenant.

Est-ce qu'il considère Kageyama comme son meilleur ami ? Il n'est pas sûr. Il s'en rapproche, sûrement.

Son téléphone vibre et il sursaute. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, ça doit être lui qui essaye de s'excuser ! Hinata déchante en voyant que c'est un message de sa mère qui lui demande d'acheter des pommes de terre et de la sauce soja sur le chemin.

Tout le long de la route, il espère que son téléphone vibre à nouveau.

Après avoir passé un moment à lire un magazine de prépublication tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à son téléphone, il abandonne et va prendre un bain. Après tout, il a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, c'est rageant de le reconnaître mais c'est immature de sa part de s'attendre à ce que Kageyama lui coure après. Si c'était lui, il n'essaierait probablement pas de le contacter avant le lendemain. Peut-être même qu'ils ne se parleront pas de tout le week-end ! Cette pensée le déprime terriblement.

L'eau du bain est chaude et relaxante mais elle ne parvient pas tout à fait à lui remonter le moral. En sortant de la salle de bain, Hinata s'ouvre une cannette de thé vert et retourne dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama avant le dîner. Avant de d'y aller, il enverra un message à Kageyama. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de rester fâché avec lui.

Sa gorgée de thé lui passe par la trachée plutôt que l'œsophage quand il entre dans sa chambre et qu'il y découvre Kageyama assis à la table basse. Ce dernier se lève d'un bond et vient lui taper dans le dos en lui demandant si ça va d'un ton alarmé. Entre sa toux et les cris de Kageyama il distingue la voix de sa mère qui vient de la cuisine :

« Shouyou ! Kageyama-kun est passé te voir, je lui ai dit de t'attendre dans ta chambre ! »

Il voudrait répondre quelque chose du genre « Merci, j'avais remarqué ! » mais il est trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration.

Une fois calmé, son cerveau se met en ébullition et lui fait parvenir plein d'informations d'un coup : il n'avait pas prévu ça, il ne sait pas quoi dire il est super content il a très chaud il est encore en serviette de bain il ne sait pas pourquoi ça l'interpelle Kageyama est super mignon dans sa veste à capuche violette.

« Je suis désolé, tu veux que je sorte le temps que tu te changes ? demande Kageyama comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Ah euh non ! C'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à te tourner. Après tout on se change tout le temps l'un devant l'autre, non ? » Il rit nerveusement et trop longtemps. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrive.

« Pardon d'être venu à l'improviste et de t'avoir fait peur… marmonne Kageyama pendant qu'il met un jean et un sweat, parce que ça lui ferait bizarre de se mettre en pyjama maintenant.

-C'est pas grave, » répète Hinata qui n'a pas encore les idées claires. Kageyama qui s'excuse deux fois de suite, que se passe-t-il, l'apocalypse est proche.

Un silence gênant s'installe. Hinata s'assoit en tailleur, mais il ne dit pas à Kageyama de se retourner. La chaleur du bain ne s'est certes pas dissipée mais ça n'explique pas complètement pourquoi Hinata a si chaud.

« Tu avais raison. » Le silence est rompu par cette déclaration de Kageyama qui sert les poings sur ses genoux. « J'ai fait n'importe quoi et je n'ai pas d'excuses. Si les rôles avaient été inversés je suppose que je t'aurais fait bouffer ton repas de force à midi, » – Hinata pousse un couinement terrifié – « ou quelque chose du style. En tous cas, j'ai conscience que tu disais ça pour mon bien. »

Kageyama lui fait face, en jetant d'abord un rapide coup d'œil afin de s'assurer qu'Hinata est habillé. Son regard brûle d'intensité.

« Mais je te _fais_ confiance. » Il sort son téléphone portable et va dans la galerie où il fait défiler des photos d'Hinata sur la patinoire du lycée et des vidéos d'eux qu'Ukai a prises. « Je te vois faire, j'observe tes progrès, je sais que tu veux vraiment qu'on aille loin, et je crois en toi. » Il se mord la lèvre. Il prend quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « J'ai merdé, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant, je sais bien que tu tiens tes promesses et je voudrais que tu saches que je vais tenir les miennes. Ce midi j'ai dit qu'on devrait arrêter et que tu devrais reprendre l'individuel mais je ne le pensais pas. Je n'ai pas envie… » Sa voix perd de son volume. « … de te perdre. »

Hinata se retient de justesse d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Ses oreilles le brûlent et il a envie de pleurer. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine que ça lui fait presque mal.

« OK, » dit-il avec un sourire. Il n'arrive pas à plus.

« Tu vas bien ? dit Kageyama d'un ton inquiet. T'es super rouge, t'as chopé la crève ? » Il s'approche pour lui toucher le front.

« C-C'est le bain ! crie Hinata d'une voix tremblante. Ça me fait toujours ça !

-Ah bon. T'as dû y rester trop longtemps. »

Kageyama retire sa main et se lève.

« Tu pars ?! s'écrie Hinata, une détresse non contrôlée dans la voix.

-Bah, vous allez bientôt manger je crois et… »

Sans attendre la fin, Hinata court dans le couloir et crie :

« Mamaaan ! Est-ce que Kageyama peut rester manger ?

-Bien sûr chéri !

-Merci ! »

Il revient précipitamment dans la chambre, comme s'il craignait que Kageyama ne soit parti entre temps.

« C'est bon ! Tu peux rester. Si tu veux.

-T'es sûr ? »

Il a l'air gêné, Hinata devrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire.

« Je suis trop content que tu sois là. »

Le regard de Kageyama lui apprend qu'il a dit ça à voix haute et il sent ses muscles se raidir et sa mâchoire lui faire mal tant il est mortifié d'avoir lâché ça d'un ton aussi ému. Le sourire qu'il a en réponse le rassure tout de suite.

« Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se dispute plus longtemps, c'est trop nul » se sent-il obligé d'expliquer.

Kageyama hoche la tête lentement.

« Ça m'aurait soûlé aussi, répond-il. Genre, vraiment. »

Hinata se met à rire, puis il propose à Kageyama d'aller jouer à la console en attendant le dîner.

« Au fait, lance-t-il pendant un combat. J'ai pris une décision.

-Hm ?

-Je vais me faire passer pour une fille. »

Ils finissent leur partie tranquillement puis Kageyama pose sa manette.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça, dit-il.

-Ecoute, c'est encore le plus simple. J'y ai vraiment réfléchi, ce n'est pas juste sur un coup de tête. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on nous laisse faire, et même si le coach les supplie, je n'y crois pas trop. Je ne dis pas que je vais me travestir pour de bon, on va juste trafiquer mon prénom et je vais mettre une perruque et une capuche le jour J, et une fois sur la glace, j'enlèverai tout. Enfin quand je dis tout, je vais devoir mettre ma fausse barbe de Dédale et tout mais… »

Il sursaute et s'interrompt quand il sent la main de Kageyama se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer fort. Il a l'impression qu'il serre son cœur en même temps. Sa gorge se noue. Kageyama le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« On va tout défoncer. Après notre choré, ça n'aura aucune importance qu'on soit des garçons. J'en suis sûr. »

Hinata hoche la tête frénétiquement.

« Merci, » ajoute Kageyama, en détournant la tête, la nuque et les oreilles rouges.

Hinata tend son autre main vers Kageyama et s'arrête juste avant de le toucher car pile à ce moment-là, on les appelle pour le dîner. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Après le dîner, ils passent encore un peu de temps à jouer et rigoler ensemble. Hinata n'est plus aussi tendu qu'il ne l'était et il hésite vaguement à proposer à Kageyama de rester dormir comme l'autre fois, mais il se retient. Il en serait ravi, mais vu qu'il vient tout juste de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour son ami, ça ne ferait que le bouleverser davantage de partager la même chambre. Ils se disent au revoir sur le pas de la porte, et il essaye d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. De retour dans sa chambre, il se change enfin et se glisse dans son futon. Il saisit son téléphone et ouvre une fenêtre de conversation avec Kageyama. Il commence à rédiger : « Merci d'être passé, ça m'a fait super plaisir. On se voit demain ? »

Il hésite, efface tout et recommence : « J'ai hâte qu'on patine de nouveau. » Les mots qui s'affichent sur l'écran sont simples, mais ils semblent soudain en révéler beaucoup trop, comme s'ils le mettaient à nu, comme si Kageyama allait tout comprendre avec cette petite phrase. C'est stupide. Le téléphone retrouve pourtant sa place d'origine sans avoir été utilisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se tourne et se retourne sous ses couvertures sans trouver le sommeil, il entend un bip de notification et se précipite sur son smartphone.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter. Mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour qu'on gagne. »

Il roule sur lui-même, trop heureux, mais prend soin de ne pas crier, sinon Natsu va venir l'engueuler.

« Je sais pas non plus. » Il envoie ensuite un sticker de corbeau qui tire la langue. Puis il tape : « Ça va le faire. On va le faire. » Entre temps, Kageyama a répondu « Sale débile ! » suivi d'un sticker de héros de sentai en colère et ça le fait éclater de rire. Tout de suite après, il en reçoit un autre du même personnage qui fait une pose victorieuse. Il sourit, envoie une dernière image du corbeau qui dit bonne nuit et repose le téléphone.

Il a beau savoir que c'est compliqué, que la situation est délicate, là tout de suite, il se sent bien. Il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il ferme les yeux et il pense à Kageyama.


	7. Chapter 7

Dès le lendemain, ils font part à Ukai de leur intention de faire passer Hinata pour une concurrente.  
« Je commence à comprendre votre attitude bizarre de ces derniers jours, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé contre lui-même. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû voir que ça vous préoccupait, et à vrai dire, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine. »  
A leurs têtes éberluées, il s'explique :  
« J'ai relu en long en large et en travers les réglementations et elles ne sont pas claires. Il n'est pas dit de manière explicite que les deux concurrents doivent être de sexe opposé. »  
Ils sont sur le point de sauter de joie quand ils voient qu'Ukai tend les mains vers eux pour les faire attendre.  
« Mais… parce qu'il y a un « mais »... c'est juste pour cette compétition. Donc, en admettant que vous gagniez celle-ci, vous ne pourriez pas vous représenter aux prochaines. Cela dit, ça revient au même. De toute manière, on comptait y aller au culot, alors autant profiter de cette faille. Vous allez gagner, et on va faire du forcing pour aller plus loin. On est d'accord ?  
-Oui monsieur ! »

Après cette nouvelle, l'entrainement continue de plus belle. Leur programme est prêt. En fait, ils en ont un long et un court, comme s'ils allaient participer à un championnat international. Pour le moment, il n'est question que de se faire remarquer au niveau national, même s'ils sont prêts pour aller loin.  
La compétition se rapproche de plus en plus. Leurs camarades s'entraînent avec ardeur de leur côté. Sawamura et Michimiya, ainsi que Shimizu, sont entrés dans la compétition professionnelle et s'entrainent pour le prochain Grand Prix.

Et enfin, les y voilà. La compétition est pour ce week-end. Ils vont devoir prendre le train pour Tôkyô, ce sera la première fois pour tous les deux. C'est stressant mais exaltant.  
En rentrant de l'entrainement, Kageyama n'a pas envie de quitter Hinata, il marche lentement pour faire durer la balade. Heureusement, Hinata se laisse guider et marche à la même allure. Et s'il l'invitait à la maison pour dîner ? Après tout, ça fait deux fois qu'il a été invité et il n'a pas encore rendu la politesse. Il envoie discrètement un message à sa mère qui répond par miracle dans la minute par la positive.  
« Au fait Hinata, dit-il d'un air qui se veut nonchalant. Tu veux venir manger chez moi ? »  
Le visage d'Hinata s'illumine en une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui fait drôlement plaisir, mais presqu'aussitôt, ses yeux perdent de leur éclat.  
« Je ne peux pas, dit-il d'un ton boudeur. Mes parents doivent sortir ce soir alors je dois garder ma petite sœur.  
-Ah ok. »  
Kageyama essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu mais Hinata n'y arrive clairement pas, et il se met même à shooter dans des cailloux en faisant la moue. Le cœur de Kageyama se met à battre un peu plus vite. Après tout, Hinata lui montre pas si subtilement à quel point il aime passer du temps en sa compagnie, c'est dur de ne pas se sentir touché. Plus ça va, plus il se dit que ses sentiments ne sont peut-être pas une cause perdue. Il a beau se convaincre qu'il se fait des films, une petite pointe d'espoir ressort le bout de son nez à chaque fois.  
« C'est dommage, lance-t-il machinalement.  
-C'est pourri, renchérit Hinata.  
-On peut toujours reporter, c'est pas si grave, si ?  
-Nan mais… »  
Avant de s'en rendre compte, il a attrapé la manche d'Hinata qui s'est arrêté et lève les yeux vers lui.  
« Mais quoi ? »  
À quoi s'attend-il ? Est-il vraiment en train de sonder Hinata pour savoir s'il a une chance ? Il devrait attendre la fin de la compétition, non ? Merde. Il aurait dû attendre la fin de la compétition. Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillent et il fronce les sourcils.  
« Bah, je sais pas, ça aurait été cool, quoi, marmonne-t-il.  
-Oui mais comme dit, je t'inviterai de nouveau.  
-Hm. »  
Hinata le regarde, l'air embarrassé, il a envie de dire quelque chose mais il semble soit se retenir, soit chercher ses mots. Kageyama sent ses oreilles devenir un peu plus chaudes. Doit-il le devancer, l'encourager, attendre ? Hinata ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, puis réitère l'opération et pousse un soupir frustré. La tension est insupportable.  
« Hinata je…  
-Kageyama-kun ! »

Ils se tournent tous deux vers la voix inconnue. Une jeune fille qui porte l'uniforme de leur lycée se tient près d'eux, l'air gêné. Elle joue nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.  
« Est-ce que… je pourrais te parler ? »  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? Et à un moment pareil ! Il se tourne vers Hinata qui est déjà monté sur son vélo et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de partir. Pourquoi un clin d'œil ? C'est quoi ce délire ?  
La fille attend calmement qu'Hinata ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision et jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Quelques mètres plus loin, deux autres filles attendent, à moitié cachées derrière un panneau de circulation et lui font de grands gestes d'encouragements.

Oh non.

« Kageyama-kun, commence timidement la fille en regardant ses pieds. Déjà, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ce week-end ! Tu vas bien à la compétition de Tôkyô ? » Emportée par son élan de courage, elle en profite pour relever les yeux et planter son regard tremblant dans celui de Kageyama. « J… je t'ai toujours trouvé cool, mais ces derniers temps, je te trouve aussi beaucoup plus doux, plus souriant. Avant, je trouvais que tu faisais un peu peur… » Hinata avait raison, bordel. « …mais tu as changé, et tu me plais beaucoup. Accepte de sortir avec moi s'il te plait ! »  
Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il vaut mieux être franc.  
« Je suis désolé, dit-il en se frottant la nuque, ennuyé à l'idée de lui faire du mal, mais… je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un.  
-Ah, c'était donc ça, dit-elle, un sourire doux-amer aux lèvres. Je comprends. Je te remercie de m'avoir écoutée. »  
Il ne sait pas s'il doit ajouter quelque chose. La remercier de l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte ? Lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite ? Finalement, elle est partie en courant avant qu'il ait pu se décider. Ses copines la prennent dans leurs bras et elle a l'air de faire de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer, elle sourit même.  
Son cœur est rongé par la culpabilité alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, pourtant, elle doit souffrir beaucoup plus que lui. Est-ce que c'est ce qui l'attend si Hinata le rejette ?

Le lendemain, il va chercher Hinata dans sa classe à l'heure du déjeuner, mais ses camarades lui apprennent qu'il est allé aider un professeur qui avait besoin de transporter des copies. Il lui envoie un message mais ne reçoit de réponse qu'à la fin de la pause.  
« Désolé, j'ai pas pu me libérer. On se voit ce soir »  
Pas de corbeau qui fait des grimaces. Pas de point d'exclamation, ni même de point tout court. Kageyama range son portable dans son sac de cours et il fixe son regard sur l'horloge de la classe.

oOo

Hinata arrive quelques minutes après l'heure, pour que le coach l'engueule rapidement et les entraine tout de suite. Comme ça il n'aura pas à discuter avec Kageyama d'entrée de jeu. Il n'a pas envie de savoir s'il doit se reprocher d'avoir tardé, comme la fois où il a hésité avant d'accepter de patiner avec lui. Il n'a pas envie de se laisser la possibilité de se sentir plus mal qu'hier soir. Il se met à rire d'un air gêné lorsqu'il aperçoit son ami qui l'attend près de l'entrée de la piste et il lance :  
« Désolé, j'ai été retenu encore une fois… »  
Ukai n'est pas là. Hinata continue à sourire, comme si de rien n'était, mais il se doute bien qu'il n'a pas l'air naturel. Kageyama ne relève pas, à sa plus grande surprise, et l'encourage d'un petit signe de la tête à le suivre sur la glace.  
« Le coach arrivera un peu plus tard, » dit-il platement.  
Il n'a pas l'air content, mais pas fâché non plus. Ils commencent leur routine, comme d'habitude. Ils glissent, tournoient, sautent. Hinata a, malgré toutes ses résolutions, envie de poser la question. _Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?_ Il croise le regard de Kageyama, brûlant, qui lui interdit de la poser. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Après leur triple axel, ils joignent les mains, glissent l'un à côté de l'autre. Kageyama le regarde toujours. Quel idiot. Cette question, il en connait déjà la réponse. Il sourit malgré lui. Kageyama le lâche et ils effectuent une série de spirales. Le ripement des lames sur la glace est agréable à l'oreille et apaisant. Vient le porté vrillé. Hinata est lancé dans les airs où il tournoie sur lui-même avant de retomber dans les bras de Kageyama qui le repose doucement sur la glace. Si d'habitude ils enchainent en faisant des cercles, cette fois, Kageyama lui court après et l'attire tout à coup contre lui, lui coupant le souffle. Les bras qui l'enlacent sont chauds, confortables et familiers, et la respiration saccadée de Kageyama à son oreille fait battre son cœur à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Presqu'instinctivement, Hinata serre lui aussi les bras qui l'entourent et il penche la tête sur le côté pour mieux accueillir au creux de son cou Kageyama. Après quelques instants, doucement, sans brusquerie, Hinata se détache de l'emprise de Kageyama pour mieux se retourner et planter son regard dans le sien. Comment a-t-il pu s'imaginer pouvoir poser cette question alors que ce regard rempli d'autant d'affection était posé sur lui depuis tout ce temps ? La main de Kageyama vient se perdre lentement dans ses cheveux, s'y attarde. Elle se glisse dans son cou et son pouce caresse doucement sa joue, puis il se penche vers lui et il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est donc ça, un baiser ? C'est brûlant, ça fait exploser son cœur au niveau de ses tempes et c'est la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivée. Lorsqu'ils éloignent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, Hinata a des papillons dans le ventre et il a envie de recommencer tout de suite.  
« Je t'aime. »  
Kageyama ne tremble pas, pourtant il a l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Hinata se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.  
« Moi aussi. »  
Il agrippe le col de Kageyama et le tire vers lui pour écraser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'ils sortent de la patinoire, Hinata a conscience qu'ils se sont entraînés, qu'ils ont été bons, même, pourtant tout n'est qu'un vague souvenir, comme s'il avait rêvé. Mais à la façon dont Kageyama le regarde quand ils vont chercher son vélo au local, il sait que c'était réel. Ils se mettent à marcher lentement. Ils ne parlent pas mais le silence n'est pas pesant pour autant.  
Au fait, ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments mais est-ce que ça suffit ? Il faut peut-être quelque chose de plus « concret » ? Il devrait s'en assurer.  
« Est… est-ce que ça veut dire qu…  
-Pose pas de question à la con ! râle Kageyama. Bien sûr que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble. »  
Comment a-t-il su ? C'est ça l'amour ? C'est pouvoir lire dans les pensées de son partenaire ? C'est flippant ! Kageyama lui donne un petit coup de hanche sans violence.  
« Ça se voit quand tu réfléchis trop, explique-t-il, t'es pas subtil. Je savais que t'allais te prendre la tête bêtement.  
-Tu… tu m'as rien dit, aussi.  
-Je t'ai dit que… ! s'emporte Kageyama qui baisse soudain de volume en regardant partout autour d'eux en rougissant. Que je t'aimais… finit-il dans un chuchotement furieux, et puis on a… tu sais… ! Après ça, c'est la suite logique non ? Enfin… c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »  
Il a l'air si paniqué tout à coup qu'il fait de la peine. Pour le rassurer, Hinata lui prend la main et entrecroise leurs doigts, peu importe si quelqu'un les voit.  
« Mais oui ! J'en ai super envie ! »  
Kageyama a l'air maintenant à la fois ravi et extrêmement embarrassé.  
« Qui c'est qui se prend la tête bêtement, maintenant ? ricane Hinata.  
-La ferme, débile. »

oOo

Ils ont interdiction de patiner jusqu'au jour J car « le repos fait aussi partie de l'entrainement » et Ukai leur a fait promettre de rester sages. La veille, Kageyama invite Hinata à dîner chez lui, et sa mère propose même qu'il reste dormir puisque c'est elle et son père qui vont les accompagner à Tôkyô. Kageyama a avoué à ses parents qu'il patinait avec Hinata il y a peu de temps. Ils ont eu du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait croire qu'un couple de garçons allait fonctionner, et ils continuent à être inquiets car ils croient beaucoup en son talent de patineur. Ils ont peur que ça nuise à sa carrière. D'un autre côté, ils ont bien compris à quel point ça comptait pour lui. Ils savent ce qu'il a vécu au collège, alors ils préfèrent qu'il fasse ce qui lui fait plaisir tant qu'il le peut. Ils espéraient qu'il fasse du simple mais Kageyama ne parle que des couples depuis sa tendre enfance donc ils se sont fait une raison. Seule la compétition pourra dire s'ils sont voués à patiner ensemble à l'avenir.  
Hinata a quant à lui dit à ses parents qu'il patinait avec Kageyama presque tout de suite. Ceux-ci n'y ont vu aucun problème, mais Hinata a l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas saisi tout de suite que le patinage n'est pas un simple hobby pour lui. Heureusement, plus ça va et plus ils se rendent compte de l'intérêt qu'il y porte. Sa petite sœur, en revanche, est une fan de la première heure et s'est également mise au patin.

Lorsqu'Hinata arrive chez lui après avoir été chercher ses affaires, Kageyama se fiche de l'avenir. Quoi qu'il advienne, tant que le patin et Hinata font partie de sa vie, tout ira bien.

Ils passent la fin d'après-midi à regarder des séries qu'Hinata a ramenés et à jouer. Ils parlent peu de la compétition, préférant garder le stress pour le week-end.  
Après dîner, la mère de Kageyama monte les voir pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et leur demande s'ils ont préparé leurs affaires pour le voyage.  
« On est prêts ! disent-ils en même temps sur un ton plutôt solennel, ce qui la fait rire.  
-Vous avez mis un réveil ?  
-Oui c'est bon, répond Kageyama.  
-Avec des rappels, confirme Hinata.  
-Bon, et bien je crois que ça devrait aller, en effet. Bonne nuit. Ne vous couchez pas tard !  
-Oui ! »  
Hinata est déjà dans le futon installé à côté du lit, mais il est raide comme un bâton. Kageyama, assis sur le lit, le pousse du pied.  
« Hey, arrête de baliser, on a dit qu'on y pensait pas.  
-Je… je sais mais…  
-En plus tu vas passer une heure dans les toilettes juste avant…  
-Même pas vrai !  
-On verra ça.  
-Pff. »  
Il a l'air moins tendu, maintenant. Kageyama sourit. Il a envie de proposer qu'ils dorment ensemble mais il a peur qu'Hinata le prenne pour un pervers. Ils viennent seulement de s'avouer leurs sentiments, ce serait trop rapide.  
Il éteint la lumière et se glisse sous les couvertures. Il a trop envie de tenir la main d'Hinata, de le tenir dans ses bras, de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Le savoir si proche et ne rien pouvoir faire est une torture.

Il n'est pas très tard mais ils devraient dormir le plus tôt possible. Il se tourne nerveusement dans son lit. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de fermer l'œil quand tout va se jouer si bientôt ? En quelques minutes – s'ils ne sont pas interrompus, d'ailleurs – ils vont devoir faire leurs preuves. Il est convaincu que le programme est bon. Il est élégant et approuvé par Ukai Keishin. Mais un couple de même sexe va faire du patinage artistique. Y en a-t-il déjà eu qui ont essayé et se sont fait recaler ? Il n'en a jamais entendu parler. Personne n'a été assez fou pour le tenter. Non ! il était censé ne pas se prendre la tête ! Ça ne servait à rien de critiquer Hinata si c'est pour faire comme lui. Il se retourne encore une fois, et entrouvre les yeux. Une silhouette se tient près de lui.

« On a dit qu'on y pensait pas. »  
Le ton n'est ni moralisateur, ni sarcastique. Kageyama attrape Hinata par le bras.  
« Aide-moi à penser à autre chose ? »  
Même dans le noir, il n'est pas dur de voir qu'Hinata rougit, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se glisser sous les couvertures avec Kageyama, qui sent sa température augmenter en un instant. Il passe les bras autour de son petit-ami. Oh merde. C'est son petit-ami. C'est la première fois qu'il se le dit, et ça sonne extrêmement bien. Hinata a lui aussi passé ses bras autour de lui et pose sa joue contre son torse, ce qui est probablement la chose la plus mignonne du monde. Il se garde bien de le partager avec Hinata qui lui écorcherait les yeux s'il faisait allusion à ça, mais là tout de suite, il bénit leur différence de taille. Il se met à caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Hinata pousse un mélange de soupir et de gémissement de bien-être. C'est bizarre comme il a l'impression d'être à la fois complètement détendu et pourtant assez excité pour ne pas dormir de la nuit. Il a très envie de l'embrasser mais il cherche le bon moment.  
« Ton cœur bat super fort, murmure Hinata au bout d'un moment.  
-Ah. Oui. » C'est vrai qu'il a l'oreille collée à sa poitrine. C'est vaguement embarrassant. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce qui le met le plus à nu, mais ça y contribue.  
« C'est comme le mien, » continue Hinata avec un petit rire timide.  
C'est quand même fou ce don qu'a Hinata de le délivrer de ses continuelles prises de têtes stupides. Il a encore plus envie de l'embrasser.  
« Dis… j'ai envie de t'embrasser », reprend Hinata quelques secondes après.  
Oh. C'était si simple. Kageyama hoche la tête, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre, et puis il se dit que c'est bête, parce qu'il fait noir et qu'Hinata ne le regarde pas. Il semble avoir compris cela dit, car il relève le visage vers lui et tend le cou lentement, comme s'il attendait une sorte d'approbation qui est pourtant plus qu'évidente. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, il voudrait y goûter encore et encore. Heureusement, Hinata ne semble pas du tout vouloir le contredire.  
Ils s'embrassent longuement, tout en restant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachent enfin, Kageyama pose son front sur celui d'Hinata. Il est super bien, tellement bien qu'il se dit qu'ils pourraient bien se vautrer complètement dimanche que ça ne lui ferait rien, tant qu'il peut venir se blottir sous ses couvertures avec son petit copain dans ses bras. Il n'a pas de pensées négatives pour autant, il est motivé à 100%. Hinata et lui, ils vont gagner.

Kageyama ne se souvient pas quand il s'est endormi, mais il se réveille en parfaite forme, sans alarme, avec l'impression d'avoir fait d'excellents rêves. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'Hinata est près de lui, et la soirée lui revient en mémoire. Il se mord la lèvre pour se convaincre qu'il ne dort pas encore et parce que le visage endormi d'Hinata est adorable.  
Il déprogramme les réveils avant qu'ils ne sonnent et caresse doucement la joue d'Hinata qui gémit un peu avant d'émerger à son tour. Lorsqu'il prend conscience de là où il est, il écarquille les yeux et finit par sourire.  
« Salut, chuchote Kageyama.  
-Salut, répond Hinata sur le même ton.  
-Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Suuuper bien, » répond Hinata en s'étirant.  
Il vient ensuite faire un câlin à Kageyama qui, pas encore habitué, a le cœur qui se met à battre à toute vitesse.  
« Arrête, dit-il, je vais pas vouloir me lever.  
-Je comprends mais… »  
Ils restent quelques minutes dans le lit, à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Lorsqu'Hinata finit par se lever, contrairement à ce qu'il vient de dire, Kageyama regrette aussitôt de ne plus l'avoir dans les bras. Il sort pourtant lui aussi de sous les couvertures et ils commencent à se préparer.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, la mère de Kageyama est debout et prépare le petit déjeuner.  
« Bonjour les garçons, chantonne-t-elle. Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
Kageyama prend soudain conscience qu'il a passé la nuit avec son petit-ami sans la permission de ses parents et il se demande s'ils seraient fâchés s'ils savaient. Maintenant qu'il y pense, ils ont grillés toutes les étapes, non ? Ils n'ont même pas encore eu de rendez-vous officiel ! Bon, après tout, ce qui est fait est fait, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et c'est venu si naturellement. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, qu'il sache.  
« Tobio ?  
-Hein ?! Oui ?  
-Tu es encore endormi, toi, s'amuse sa mère. Allez, va t'asseoir et mange. »

Il mange avec plus d'appétit qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et ils vont se préparer, en se taquinant et en rigolant. Même dans le train, ils discutent joyeusement et se montrent des vidéos sur leurs smartphones, écoutent de la musique en partageant des écouteurs. Ils se repassent plusieurs fois la piste qu'ils vont utiliser, répètent silencieusement dans leur tête la chorégraphie et se sourient.  
Ils ont choisi un hôtel très proche de la patinoire de Meiji jingu gaien, ils en profitent donc pour aller prier au temple. La mère de Kageyama leur achète des porte-bonheurs pour la victoire, et ils écrivent leur souhait sur des tablettes votives. Après ça ils visitent un peu la ville, font du shopping. Ils en oublient presque la raison de leur venue, et c'est probablement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

oOo

Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel après le dîner, ils vont dans leurs chambres. Les parents dans l'une d'elles, les garçons dans l'autre. Hinata prend conscience que quand ils ont fait la réservation, il ne sortait pas encore avec Kageyama, et maintenant ça a une dimension différente de partager encore une fois la même chambre. Ça tombe vraiment bien qui plus est. Il n'est pas stressé mais il trouve tout de même ça rassurant de pouvoir passer la nuit avec son partenaire.  
Kageyama va prendre son bain le premier. Lorsqu'Hinata sort à son tour de la salle de bain, il se met en pyjama, et sans qu'ils n'aient rien à dire, ils se couchent dans un des lits et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. Kageyama l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux et murmure qu'il sent bon.

Au réveil, ils descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie des parents de Kageyama. Ils mangent copieusement, en parlant de tout et de rien. Sauf de l'évidence. Finalement, quand ils remontent se doucher, le père de Kageyama demande :  
« Prêts ? »  
Hinata regarde son co-équipier et ils hochent la tête d'un même mouvement.  
« Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, » déclare Kageyama.  
Son père acquiesce silencieusement, tout en souriant l'air légèrement inquiet.  
« Faites de votre mieux. On vous encouragera. »

Ukai vient les chercher à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils sortent, il les attend déjà, assis sur un muret face à la porte. Il se lève et vient leur taper dans le dos.  
« Alors mes champions ! En forme ?  
-Oui coach !  
-Bon, alors pour mettre les choses au clair : votre participation est valide, comme je vous l'avais dit. Mais à part le comité, personne n'est au courant. Je veux dire par là que vous allez essuyer quelques remarques pendant l'entrainement si vous le faites ensemble. Je vous cache pas que j'ai peur que ça vous déstabilise, alors préférez vous entrainer chacun de votre côté, comme si vous faisiez de l'individuel. On est d'accord ?  
-Bien coach ! »

C'est logique et, s'il préfèrerait s'entrainer avec Kageyama, Hinata n'a pas trop envie d'être l'objet des moqueries dès le début de la journée. Kageyama a l'air en colère, mais c'est peut-être juste qu'il est déterminé, Hinata n'a pas encore réussi à décrypter toutes les nuances de ses expressions.

Ils arrivent devant le bâtiment et le stress qu'ils ont mis de côté ces derniers jours lui revient en pleine face. Un frisson glacé lui parcourt tout le corps et ça le tétanise un instant. Il sent son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et il lutte pour ne pas foncer aux toilettes et donner cette satisfaction à Kageyama. Il sent alors une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer fermement. Il lève les yeux vers son petit ami qui ne dit rien, mais qui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Hinata se mord la lèvre pour se punir de ne pas avoir cru un peu plus en Kageyama et il prend une profonde inspiration, la bloque, puis expire lentement.

« Allons-y. »


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata se passe de l'eau sur le visage et s'appuie sur le rebord du lavabo en respirant à fond. Tout va bien se passer. Si seulement c'était si facile de s'en convaincre. Son téléphone vibre et il lit un message de sa famille qui lui annonce leur arrivée. Ça le réconforte déjà un peu. Sur la photo qu'ils ont jointe, sa petite sœur tend fièrement un drapeau qui dit « Courage grand-frère ! » et ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

En relevant les yeux, il voit le reflet de Kageyama dans le miroir et son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il est si beau dans son costume, une toge courte bleue qui ne tient que sur une épaule et une couronne de feuilles dorées dans les cheveux. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tellement la côte auprès des filles, même si finalement elles ont peur de lui.

Kageyama s'approche de lui pour rajuster sa toge rouge, plus longue et couvrante pour cacher le deuxième costume. Silencieusement, il passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Hinata qui se laisse caresser en fermant les yeux. Ça l'apaise.

« Tu mets ta perruque ? demande Kageyama après un moment.

-Hm. »

Hinata fixe donc la perruque à laquelle est attachée une fausse barbe blanche et le voici métamorphosé en vieil homme.

« Ça va être à nous. »

Hinata hoche la tête. C'est le moment de vérité. Ils se prennent les mains et les serrent doucement, profitant qu'ils sont seuls et sourient. Ils ont décidé qu'ils allaient patiner avec tout leur cœur, et que quel que soit le résultat, ils seraient fiers de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le temps où il rêvait de devenir patineur professionnel en individuel lui parait si loin et si abstrait. Il pourrait y revenir, il y sera peut-être obligé, mais s'il pouvait continuer ainsi, il serait vraiment heureux.

Ils vont rejoindre Ukai près de la patinoire et plusieurs personnes qu'ils croisent gloussent en voyant Hinata et commentent tout bas que « c'est un rôle bien original pour une jeune fille ». Il rit en imaginant leur réaction tout à l'heure.

Le coach leur fait quelques recommandations de dernière minute mais l'esprit d'Hinata est comme embrumé et il acquiesce sans rien intégrer de ce qu'il entend.

Ça y est c'est à eux. C'est surréaliste.

Kageyama et lui entrent sur la glace.

oOo

Les deux prochains athlètes sont annoncés et Oikawa fronce les sourcils en souriant.

« Sale petit renard, maugrée-t-il, t'as de nouveau réussi à te trouver une copine…

-Arrête de râler, l'engueule Iwaizumi, j'aimerais regarder en silence.

-Mais Iwa-chan ! J'étais enfin meilleur que Tobio-chan et maintenant on est plus rivaux !

-T'en as d'autre, des rivaux, fait Iwaizumi en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es dans la compétition professionnelle, maintenant, alors ça ne manque pas. Maintenant ferme-la. »

Oikawa soupire de façon ostentatoire pour montrer son mécontentement mais Iwaizumi s'en fiche. La musique commence. _Bad Wings_ de The Glitch Mob qui s'accorde bizarrement pas mal avec leurs costumes de… dieux grecs ? Quoique non, ils ont des ailes. Ah mais oui, ce sont Icare et Dédale. Drôle de choix pour une fille de faire Dédale, ce n'est pas très mignon. Bah, après tout ça la démarque des autres.

Ils commencent côte à côte, glissent de manière déterminée, prêts à fuir le labyrinthe devenu la prison de son créateur. La position de leurs bras, en plus des ailes qu'ils portent, donne vraiment l'impression qu'ils volent et c'est hypnotisant. Ils effectuent des grands ronds chacun d'un côté de la piste, puis se rejoignent et font un triple axel parfait. Le public applaudit chaleureusement. Ils sautent encore et réussissent tout. Kageyama est au top de sa forme. Il se met à patiner plus vite, dépasse son « père » qui tend la main vers lui pour le retenir, mais Icare est pressé. Grisé par le fait de voler, il revient malgré tout danser avec Dédale, le prend dans ses bras et le soulève par la hanche, bras tendu et après quelques secondes le repose délicatement. Nouveaux applaudissements. Icare patine à nouveau plus vite, on sent Dédale dépassé. Icare se retourne et ils dansent ensemble puis se séparent lentement face à face. La partenaire de Kageyama ralentit. Celui-ci se retourne en lui tournant alors le dos Icare tend les bras, et vole toujours plus haut.

Dédale s'est arrêté. Il se tourne lentement vers Icare et en deux gestes vifs, il arrache postiches et costume et les jette près du bord.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Oikawa fait un bond, comme à peu près toute la patinoire. La partenaire n'en est pas une ! C'est Chibi-chan, le petit gars qui l'a appelé « Empereur des glaces » ! Il est maintenant vêtu d'un costume aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, fait de bandes de feu inégales qui virevoltent autour de lui en fonction de ses mouvements.

Malgré le brouhaha qui se crée dans la salle, les deux compétiteurs – s'ils en sont réellement, d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas avoir de problèmes ? – continuent, imperturbables. Icare rejoint le soleil et ils se mettent à danser ensemble, effectuent un enchainement de sauts parfait, une série de pas magnifiques, puis bientôt, on voit Icare faiblir. Ils effectuent un twist vrillé et c'est là qu'Icare arrive au point de non-retour : ça y est, il perd ses ailes. Le public pousse un cri étouffé. Il devait pourtant savoir que ça allait arriver. Ça fait sourire Oikawa qui s'est fait avoir aussi. Il n'imaginait pas non plus ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant : la spirale de la mort. En soi, c'est une figure comme une autre, mais c'est Hinata qui fait tourner Kageyama ! Et pourtant c'est logique, c'est tellement logique ! Le soleil est ce qui cause la perte d'Icare. Après la spirale, ils se séparent. Kageyama tombe à genoux, glisse lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter et se recroqueville sur lui-même alors qu'Hinata vient se positionner au-dessus de lui pour le cacher, tel le soleil seul maintenant dans le ciel.

Le silence règne lorsque la prestation prend fin, et puis c'est le chaos : des applaudissements, des gens qui se lèvent et qui parlent fort, des cris, des sifflements, on ne sait pas ce qui domine.

Oikawa est stupéfait. C'était beau, poétique, moderne, osé, et c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Kageyama aussi radieux. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était au collège, non, il y a même quelques mois.

Le duo extraordinaire sort de piste pour aller dans le kiss and cry. On attend leur note sur l'écran, mais elle ne vient jamais. À la place apparait un message qui annonce la liste des résultats sur laquelle ne figurent pas les deux garçons. Il savait bien que ça allait poser souci, alors pourquoi ont-ils pu concourir ? S'il s'était agit d'une participation exceptionnelle ils l'auraient dit avant leur passage. Non, ils ont simplement décidé de les ignorer ?

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » s'énerve Oikawa malgré lui.

Heureusement, il n'est pas le seul à trouver ça injuste car de nombreuses personnes se lèvent et hurlent face à cette absence inexpliquée. Oikawa prend Iwaizumi par le bras et l'entraîne avec lui en direction du jury. Son ami ne proteste pas, lui aussi bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

Tout le monde s'agite. Des gens crient, le vacarme est assourdissant. Les juges se sont barricadés dans une salle mais lorsqu'on on frappe à leur porte ils ne répondent pas.

oOo

Kageyama était préparé à ce que ça se passe mal, il y était vraiment préparé. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient fiers de ce qu'ils feraient quoi qu'il arrive mais c'est justement parce qu'il est fier de leur performance qu'il est si frustré. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi bons et on leur refuse même la reconnaissance.

Le coach est en train de demander des comptes, mais Kageyama a peu d'espoir. Ils sont dans une salle à part, à l'abri des questions des curieux et ont comme instruction de ne pas en sortir avant qu'on ne leur dise.

Kageyama est déçu, blessé, mais peut-être encore plus attristé par la réaction d'Hinata. Il s'agenouille près de son petit ami qui est assis, tête baissée, épaules basses. Son téléphone vibre sans arrêt mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il lui prend une main et tente de sourire.

« Hey, murmure-t-il. Ça va aller, le coach ne va pas laisser passer ça.

-… il n'a pas tant de pouvoir.

-Quoi ?

-Concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il a beau être un ancien pro et avoir une belle réputation, il ne peut pas changer les règles entières du patinage artistique rien que pour nous. Quelque part, je l'ai toujours su. »

Kageyama se lève, furieux. Lui aussi, il craignait ça, mais il espérait peut-être un miracle. Il frappe le mur derrière Hinata. Ce dernier relève les yeux.

« Ne te fais pas mal, débile. »

Il attrape la main de Kageyama et se met à le masser comme il en a pris l'habitude. Une larme coule le long de sa joue et ça fait dix fois plus mal à Kageyama que le coup de poing. Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort. Hinata s'accroche à sa toge et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en faisant des efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer plus.

Peu après, le coach Ukai frappe à la porte et ils vont discrètement ouvrir. Il est surexcité.

« Vous avez vu ?

-Vu quoi ? »

Ukai dégaine son téléphone portable et leur montre une vidéo de leur prestation sur le net. Le nombre de vues est incroyable, surtout en si peu de temps.

« L'évènement était filmé, bien sûr. Quand les téléspectateurs n'ont pas vu votre résultat ils ont cru à un problème technique, mais ils ont vite compris d'où ça venait réellement. Du coup ça se déchaine sur les forums. En plus, plusieurs personnes vous ont filmés avec leur téléphone et ont mis ça sur tous les réseaux sociaux. Le retour est démentiel ! Evidemment il y a des commentaires négatifs, alors je vous conseille de ne pas aller lire trop en détails, cela dit les messages positifs sont plus nombreux. Vous êtes en trending, c'est fantastique !

-Ah oui ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Ça va nous sauver ! Vos camarades, Yachi et Nishinoya ont déjà lancé une pétition pour que vous soyez jugés honnêtement.

-Yachi-san… Noya-san…

-Et un des tes anciens sempai, Kageyama, a des contacts avec la télé. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour demander à ce qu'on en parle dans des émissions pour les jeunes si la fédération ne fait rien.

-Un sempai ?

-Celui contre qui tu as perdu la dernière fois, Oikawa Tooru. »

Les bras lui en tombent. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part.

« De toute manière, reprend Ukai, on ne va pas échapper à la conférence de presse. Je m'y attendais, mais que ça prenne des proportions pareilles... Je ne comprends pas à quoi ils pensaient : bien sûr qu'avec la retransmission ça allait faire du bruit ! Même sans, d'ailleurs ! »

Il rit. La tension est retombée aussi vite qu'elle est montée et le duo se regarde en souriant, plein d'espoir une nouvelle fois. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils ne pourront pas forcément aller plus loin, mais tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est être jugés équitablement.

Ukai leur a ramené leurs affaires. Ils se changent et mettent leurs capuches pour ne pas être reconnus. Hinata met même un bandeau dans ses cheveux qui couvrent le haut de son front et ils tentent une sortie. L'émotion qui régnait s'est tassée et la majorité du public est retournée s'asseoir pour attendre la suite des évènements. Avec tout ça, il semble impossible de donner de véritables résultats dans l'immédiat.

« C'est pas juste… murmure Hinata.

-Je sais, on devrait être avec tout le monde…

-Je parle pas de nous, répond Hinata. C'est injuste pour les autres. Personne n'en parle alors qu'il y avait des couples hyper doués. »

Il a l'air révolté, et Kageyama se rend compte qu'il n'y pensait pas du tout. Pourtant il a raison : ils sont sur le devant de la scène mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ça le fait tomber encore un peu plus amoureux.

Ukai leur a conseillé de rejoindre leur famille pour mieux passer inaperçus, et ça les embête sérieusement de se séparer, mais ils acquiescent. Ils sont vite rassurés car leurs familles se sont trouvées et ont décidé de s'installer l'une à côté de l'autre. La petite sœur d'Hinata lui saute dans les bras, et il est assez clair que ses parents lui ont demandé de ne rien dire car elle se pince les lèvres, mais elle craque et colle sa main à l'oreille de son frère où elle vient chuchoter. Kageyama ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais peut l'imaginer à l'expression d'Hinata et ça lui fait bien plaisir.

Ils attendent. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, le coach arrive vers eux et leur fait signe de le suivre. Ils redescendent dans les coulisses et vont dans les vestiaires.

« Voilà le topo, annonce Ukai. Les médias se sont déchainés – merci internet – et ça a mis la fédération au pied du mur. Ils vous ont laissé participer grâce à cette faille dans le règlement et ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de s'en dépêtrer. Autrement dit, ils vont publier les résultats comme il se doit. La plupart des jurés avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ce que vous avez fait et ont pris des notes comme pour les autres. On ne leur a pas laissé l'opportunité de s'exprimer. Ce ne sont pas vraiment eux qui sont en tort mais les gens au-dessus. Du coup les résultats ne seront probablement pas biaisés : vous devrez accepter ce qui se présentera à vous. » Ils hochent la tête sans rien dire. « Après, le futur nous appartient. Je compte bien exploiter internet et ses réseaux pour vous faire une pub d'enfer, si vous y êtes prêts. » Kageyama regarde Hinata et ils ont l'air de partager les mêmes doutes, Ukai s'en rend compte car il ajoute : « Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Concentrons-nous sur le présent, c'est déjà assez comme ça. Avant ça, une des jurés – qui est aussi une des mes anciennes camarades – va expliquer la situation au micro, et elle me le passera pour que j'intervienne. »

Hinata saute sur l'occasion :

« Est-ce que je pourrais dire quelque chose s'il vous plait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est juste que… je voudrais m'excuser.

-Je comptais le faire, le rassure le coach.

-Oui mais… »

Devant l'air ennuyé d'Hinata Ukai considère cette éventualité.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant que tu le dis. Je pensais qu'il serait trop tôt, mais ce serait plus authentique si ça venait directement de vous. Kageyama tu te sens de le faire ? »

Il hoche la tête. Ils forment un duo, ils feront ça ensemble jusqu'au bout.

« Essaye de pas faire ta tête de serial-killer », le taquine Hinata.

Kageyama se tourne vers lui et essaye de maintenir une expression posée.

« File avant que je te casse le crâne.

-Iih ! »

oOo

Hinata n'est pas dupe, il s'attendait à du remue-ménage, mais il pensait que ça se serait bien plus mal terminé, et plus rapidement. Filmée dans le kiss and cry pour être retransmise sur le grand écran, l'ancienne patineuse que connait le coach prend la parole. Elle s'excuse avant tout de la gêne occasionnée, remercie les spectateurs pour leur patience et leur soutien.

« La fédération a bien pris en compte l'engouement du public pour ce duo particulier, et s'il n'est pas des plus traditionnels, leur participation a été validée suite à une heureuse faille dans le système. » Heureuse ? Elle est de leur côté ! Malgré la boule dans sa gorge, Hinata sautille sur lui-même. « Par conséquent, elle doit s'engager à poursuivre la démarche jusqu'au bout dans cette compétition. Nous allons rendre nos notations telles que nous les avons observées, avec justesse, sans distinction quelles qu'elles soient. Une conférence de presse répondra à bien des interrogations par la suite. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas chercher à revenir sur les résultats, qu'ils vous conviennent ou non. Je laisse un court moment la parole au coach de ce duo unique. Coach Ukai, si vous voulez bien. »

Ukai prend le micro que lui tend son amie. Kageyama et Hinata se tiennent près de lui.

« Merci Kiuchi-san, commence-t-il. Je suis profondément désolé d'avoir ébranlé la compétition de cette manière », ajoute-t-il en s'inclinant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Les deux garçons l'imitent. « Notre intention était simplement de présenter une performance sportive. Ces deux jeunes garçons sont doués et méritent d'être reconnus, non pas par leur genre mais par leurs capacités. Le règlement ne l'interdisant pas, nous avons eu l'aval de la fédération. Il est donc normal que mes garçons soient jugés au même titre que les autres. Je ne vais pas prendre plus de votre temps, car eux aussi tenaient à vous adresser quelques mots. »

Il tend le micro à Hinata qui le prend, les mains tremblantes.

« Ce que nous voulons, c'est juste faire du patinage artistique, dit-il. On a essayé d'en faire ensemble et ça a juste… collé. On est complémentaires, je pense. Mais ce que je voulais dire avant tout, c'est qu'on est vraiment désolés d'avoir fichu le bord… je veux dire d'avoir causé des problèmes à tout le monde, et surtout aux autres patineurs. Il y a des talents incroyables parmi eux, et je voudrais qu'on ne les oublie pas juste parce qu'il y a eu un buzz sur un truc débile. Désolé. Vraiment désolé. »

Il s'incline une nouvelle fois. Kageyama et Ukai le suivent.

Il y a des applaudissements et des sifflements d'encouragement. Hinata lève les yeux vers sa famille qui agite à nouveau leur drapeau, mais il y a de nombreuses personnes dans le public qui portent aussi des cartons visiblement faits à la dernière minute où l'on peut lire leurs noms en guise de soutien. Ça lui fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir.

Il rend le micro à Kiuchi et ils commencent à s'en aller quand celle-ci les retient.

« Attendez les résultats ici, après tout vous auriez dû les voir dans le kiss and cry dès le départ. »

Le cœur battant, Hinata hoche la tête et ils s'installent sur le banc une nouvelle fois. L'écran devant eux affiche enfin leur résultat.

Ils sont premiers.

D'un même geste, ils jettent les bras en l'air en poussant un cri de victoire. La salle applaudit à tout rompre. Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant d'approbation de la part du public, Kageyama avait raison : s'ils sont bons, ils seront acceptés. Il se tourne vers lui et il est à un cheveu de lui sauter au cou, mais pour ne pas créer encore plus de remue-ménage, il ne le fera pas. Il est quasi sûr que Kageyama pense à la même chose ça se lit dans son regard.

Le podium est mis en place et on fait venir les couples gagnants pour la cérémonie de remise des récompenses. Kageyama et Hinata montent fièrement sur la plus haute marche et Kiuchi leur remet leur coupe, puis fait de même pour les deuxième et troisième places.

Lors de la cérémonie qui suit, des milliers de photos et de vidéos sont prises et on leur pose plein de questions, tellement à la fois qu'ils n'entendent rien et ne peuvent répondre à rien. De toute façon Ukai bloque le passage aux journalistes et leur demande d'attendre la conférence de presse.

Hinata reste assez dégoûté qu'il n'y en ait que pour eux, en positif comme en négatif, car ils commencent à entendre quelques claquements de langue désapprobateurs et des remarques cinglantes prononcées à voix basse. Il réussit à se contenir pour ne pas leur répliquer quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite, il sait qu'il doit faire profil bas. Kageyama serre les dents. C'est pas bon. Hinata lui tape dans le dos et se force à rire en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruit.

« Incroyable, tout ça, hein ! dit-il pour détourner l'attention de son copain.

-Hum… vraiment incroyable, répond Kageyama qui se sert aussi un verre, comme pour occuper ses mains.

-Hinata-kun ! Kageyama-kun ! »

Ils se tournent vers Yachi et Nishinoya, les deux seuls non pros de leur club qui ont également participé à la compétition. Ils se dirigent vers eux, l'air rayonnant. Elle a remporté la deuxième place de la catégorie individuelle féminine, lui a remporté la troisième place de l'individuel masculin.

« Félicitations ! s'écrie-t-elle. Ça lui va droit au cœur.

-A toi aussi, Yachi-san ! Tu as été superbe. Toi aussi Noya-san !

-Merci, j'espère faire encore mieux la prochaine fois. J'ai été tellement surprise quand je t'ai vu enlever ton costume, Hinata-kun ! C'était fantastique ! Et inattendu, ajoute-t-elle en riant. C'est pour ça que Kageyama-kun ne pouvait pas patiner avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! assure Kageyama, paniqué.

-Je sais, dit-elle en agitant nerveusement les mains devant elle, je ne l'ai pas pris autrement. Et puis tant mieux, je pense que vous êtes parfaits ensemble.

-Ah mais tu le savais ? fait Nishinoya, surpris.

-Non ! Avant qu'ils patinent ensemble, il y a eu une sorte de malentendu… ? »

Elle cherche Hinata du regard et celui-ci se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Euh ouais, c'est à peu près ça, dit-il en riant. En tous cas merci pour votre soutien, ajoute-t-il, le coach nous a dit que vous avez tout de suite lancé une pétition pour nous !

-Oui, ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça n'aurait certainement pas eu le temps de se propager avant la conclusion quelle qu'elle ait été.

-Tu rigoles ? Même si on avait pas eu de jugement du tout, ça nous aurait aidé pour la suite. Ça va peut-être même être le cas. Le coach compte bien utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour nous faire accepter plus loin.

-Ah, c'est formidable ! »

Ils discutent joyeusement ensemble et sont peu après rejoints par d'autres patineurs qui les félicitent et leur font part de leurs impressions. Kiuchi elle aussi leur promet de faire de son mieux pour les aider. Ils sont aux anges et ça leur permet de ne plus penser aux critiques.

Le coach Ukai finit par venir les chercher pour les ramener à l'hôtel avant la fin de la fête. Il craint que la horde de journalistes ne s'épaississe et espère ainsi les devancer. Ils passent par une sortie de secours, couverts à nouveau d'un bandeau dans les cheveux et d'un sweat à capuche pour Hinata et d'une casquette et des lunettes de vue pour Kageyama. Ukai a demandé à quelqu'un de leur apporter leurs affaires personnelles plus tard pour qu'ils aient l'air encore plus discrets.

oOo

Ils retrouvent leurs familles qui les accueillent bras ouverts et les félicitent chaleureusement et leur annoncent qu'ils ont réservés un restaurant pour fêter leur victoire.

« On y serait allés aussi si vous aviez perdus, pour vous consoler, dit Natsu.

-Ҫa, tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire ! » grondent gentiment ses parents alors que tout le monde éclate de rire.

Après un excellent repas et un passage dans une salle d'arcade pour faire des photos souvenirs dans une cabine de purikura, ils regagnent l'hôtel pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Kageyama et Hinata s'écroulent chacun sur un lit, face contre les couvertures. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata se met à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande Kageyama en se relevant sur un coude.

-Je sais… pas, dit Hinata entre deux éclats de rire. Ça doit… être la pression qui retombe. »

Kageyama se sent gagner par la bonne humeur de son partenaire et ça le fait sourire de le voir comme ça. Il tend la main vers Hinata qui la saisit et entrecroise ses doigts aux siens.

« Merci, dit doucement Hinata.

-De quoi ? fait Kageyama.

-D'avoir insisté. D'avoir cru en moi.

-T'es con, c'est à moi de te remercier. Tu as réussi à me supporter et tu m'as… » Il voudrait dire « libéré » mais c'est la honte alors il termine par : « …aidé.

-Décoincé ? finit Hinata quasi en même temps.

-Oh putain, je vais te… ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer ses menaces, Hinata s'est levé de son lit pour lui sauter dessus. Il s'allonge sur son dos et passe ses bras autour de son cou en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous… !

-Je t'aime. »

Le silence se fait. Hinata serre tendrement Kageyama en collant sa tête contre la sienne. Kageyama est figé. Ce n'est pas gênant, il se sent bien, le poids d'Hinata sur lui est plus confortable qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il est vraiment heureux. Il sait qu'Hinata partage ses sentiments, il n'en doutait pas, mais l'entendre c'est vraiment bon. Il se retourne pour se mettre sur le dos, tout en gardant Hinata sur lui et l'embrasse amoureusement.

« On devrait dormir, dit-il ensuite en caressant les cheveux d'Hinata qui a posé la tête sur son torse. On a le train tôt demain.

-A la fois je suis complètement défoncé, à la fois j'ai l'impression que j'arriverai pas à dormir, fait Hinata.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais on a cours l'aprèm seulement, ça va. On pourra dormir dans le train. »

Après un instant de réflexion, Hinata relève brusquement la tête, l'air inquiet.

« Au lycée ça va être le délire…

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Bah quoi, j'avais autre chose à penser ! Mais… j'espère que les gens du club ne vont pas nous en vouloir.

-De n'avoir rien dit ? N'importe qui comprendrait ça. Je m'en veux pas, perso. On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire, dans des circonstances particulières. Ça veut pas dire qu'on avait pas de respect pour eux. Regarde, Yachi-san et Noya-san n'ont pas été choqués.

-T'as sans doute raison… répond Hinata en reposant sa tête sur son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, crétin.

-Hey ! T'es vraiment un gros naze, pourquoi je suis avec toi, moi ?

-Parce que t'es un crétin, justement.

-Pff, c'est toi le crétin, crétin. »

Hinata rit et ça résonne dans la poitrine de Kageyama.

Ils finissent par se relever, se déshabiller et ils vont se coucher en se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme les dernières nuits.

Le lendemain, le coach leur envoie un mail avec des liens de sites d'informations qui parlent d'eux. Il précise qu'il préfèrerait qu'ils n'aillent pas trop sur le net mais que comme il sait que « c'est mission impossible pour deux adolescents », il aime autant les diriger vers des choses positives.

En effet, les sites parlent tous d'eux en bien. La pétition de Yachi et Nishinoya continue à récolter des signatures et elle est même relayée sur des sites étrangers.

Ukai leur conseille aussi de se camoufler comme ils l'ont fait ce week-end, pour éviter les journalistes qui les attendront sûrement sur le chemin.

Ils décident d'arriver au milieu de la pause déjeuner pour plus de calme et sont surpris de voir Tanaka et Asahi, les amis hockeyeurs de Nishinoya, qui les attendent devant l'entrée. Tanaka a les bras croisés et l'air sombre. Ils déglutissent.

« Ukai-san nous a envoyés vous chercher, déclare Tanaka.

-Euh… merci. Pour quoi faire ? demande timidement Hinata tout en les suivant malgré tout.

-Pour vous accompagner à la patinoire du bahut sans tomber sur des connards qui viendraient vous chercher des noises.

-Oh, merci.

-Je suis sûr que personne ne vous embêtera, intervient Asahi, affolé, mais c'est juste une mesure de précaution.

-Mais pourquoi on va à la patinoire, on a cours bientôt, demande Kageyama.

-On sait jamais qui vous allez croiser entre temps ! réplique Tanaka sèchement. Donc on va là-bas pour que vous soyez peinards et on vous accompagnera de nouveau jusqu'à votre classe.

-Oh mais faudrait pas que ça vous mette en retard ! s'écrie Hinata.

-T'inquiète. »

Tanaka a l'air de prendre son rôle de garde du corps très à cœur. Il lance des regards mauvais à chaque élève qu'ils croisent. Asahi essaye de le calmer sans succès. Kageyama a envie de dire qu'il s'en fiche qu'on se moque de lui, et que des gardes du corps n'y changeront pas grand-chose, surtout qu'ils ont cours eux-mêmes et ne pourront donc pas les accompagner tout le temps. Ça le soûlerait, honnêtement il n'a pas besoin de protection.

Ils arrivent à la patinoire en même temps que Yachi et Nishinoya qui arrivent, eux aussi accompagnés de membres du club de hockey. Ils se regardent les uns les autres avec étonnement quand soudain un bruit de pétard les fait bondir de deux mètres en arrière.

« Félicitations ! »

Les portes se sont ouvertes sur leurs camarades de club qui ont allumé des canons à confettis dans leur direction. On les amène dans une salle du bâtiment où il y a un goûter et une banderole qui dit « Pour vos 1ère, 2ème et 3ème place FELICITATIONS ! »

Kageyama cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et sert les poings et les lèvres, si ému qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Hinata aussi semble bouleversé mais plutôt que de rester muet comme lui il n'arrête pas de faire « ooooh, oooooooh ». Tanaka est mort de rire et Asahi sourit gentiment et s'excuse de leur avoir menti. Yachi pleure et Nishinoya bombe le torse en disant qu'il n'était pas très en forme et qu'il déchirera tout la prochaine fois.

Le capitaine et sa partenaire de double s'approchent d'eux et Sawamura pose une main sur leurs épaules.

« On va avoir du souci à se faire avec vous deux ! lance-t-il avec un rictus.

-Ça oui, mais on ne se laissera pas faire ! enchérit Michimiya.

-M-mais non ! bafouille Hinata, gêné. On a pas votre niveau et puis on ne sait même pas si on va pouvoir aller plus loin. »

L'air sérieux, Sawamura se redresse et croise les bras.

« Je ne peux pas promettre quoi que ce soit, mais sachez que nous tous ici, on vous soutient, et qu'on fera de notre mieux pour vous apporter notre aide.

-Merci infiniment ! » s'écrient en chœur Kageyama et Hinata en s'inclinant devant leurs sempai.

On leur rapporte aussi que même si le lycée est harcelé par les médias, ils apprécient la pub que reçoit l'établissement, ce qui lui permettra probablement de regagner sa notoriété perdue.

La pause déjeuner terminée, ils vont en classe, et sont félicités par quelques élèves dans les couloirs. D'autres les regardent avec circonspection, peut-être du dégoût, mais tout ça est balayé par les encouragements.

A la fin des cours, ils retournent à la patinoire pour s'entrainer. Les membres du club semblent cependant avoir décidé de poursuivre leur petite fête et ils discutent joyeusement en grignotant. Le coach Ukai leur a donné son aval car il arrivera un peu en retard.

Kageyama et Hinata sont adossés à un mur de la patinoire et regardent leurs amis s'amuser tout en sirotant un verre de thé glacé.

« On a un sacré bol, nan ? commente Hinata.

-Ouais peut-être.

-Dis… on en a jamais parlé mais…

-Hum ?

-Si on ne peut pas continuer à patiner ensemble… »

Kageyama a envie de l'arrêter, de dire qu'ils pourront, mais il n'a pas de certitude. C'est magnifique d'être soutenu par tout le monde, mais ça ne garantit rien.

« … essaye de trouver une partenaire.

-Qu… ! »

Kageyama s'attendait à ce qu'il dise « On va devenir rivaux, attention » mais pas ça.

« Je ne veux pas d'autre partenaire, tu le sais très bien », dit-il, la voix rauque.

Il prend la main d'Hinata dans la sienne, son corps collé à lui pour les cacher dans leur dos, il la serre comme si Hinata allait s'éloigner de lui pour toujours.

« Tu gâcherais un potentiel incroyable, je peux pas te laisser lâcher ça, réplique Hinata tendrement.

-C'est avec toi que je veux patiner, répète Kageyama en détachant nettement chaque mot de sa phrase.

-Kageyama…

-Et toi, tu vas prendre une partenaire ? »

Il pensait avoir un ton agacé, mais c'est peiné qu'il prononce cette phrase. Hinata serre sa main un peu plus fort à son tour.

« Non, je crois pas. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, rappelle-toi que c'est ce que tu voulais faire à tout prix ! Alors que ce soit moi ou pas, tu dois continuer, c'est là que tu t'épanouiras. » Kageyama respire lentement pour ne pas s'énerver. « Et puis sinon on serait rivaux, ce serait bizarre, nan ? » reprend Hinata avec un petit rire.

Il sourit mais son visage trahit ses craintes. Kageyama rêve de l'embarquer dans une autre salle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le coach arrive enfin et salue tout le monde avant de les regarder avec sérieux.

« Hinata, Kageyama. J'ai à vous parler. »

Déjà ? Il leur fait signe de le suivre, Hinata hoche la tête avec aplomb. Tout en suivant le coach, il regarde son petit-ami et lui dit :

« Quelle que soit la suite des évènements, on aura accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Moi ça me va. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait avec toi et on ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever. »

Il a raison. Kageyama secoue la tête, vaincu.

« Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu serais toujours le Roi des glaces ?

-Ah parce que je ne le suis plus ? Non pas que ça me dérange.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé ce nom. Mais en fait est-ce que ce serait pas parce que tu as volé trop près du soleil ?! »

Il rit de sa propre blague. Maintenant qu'Hinata le dit, c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, mais Kageyama ne s'est pas brûlé les ailes, au contraire.

« C'est exactement ça. »

Ils arrivent devant les vestiaires. Ukai les fait entrer.

« Asseyez-vous les garçons. »

* * *

C'est la fiiiiiin ! J'aurais mis le temps, c'est vrai ^^' Je ne suis pas douée du tout pour construire des histoires alors c'est compliqué pour moi mais j'essaye quand même. En tous les cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire sur ces personnages et ce thème. Si ça vous a plu (ou non), n'hésitez pas à venir en discuter !


End file.
